Logan and the Princess
by Marmite Hogaboom
Summary: Very similar to my story Avengers with a few changes.


**Logan and the Princess**

**AVENGERS**

**Part One**

Logan parked the car that shield had given to him when he had agreed to be an agent. With the car parked at the edge of the forest he climbed out of the car. The information he had been given a few hours ago said the warehouse was on the other side of the forest. Part of him had assumed that it would not be an easy place to find and a larger part of him wasn't sure he wanted to go back to a place he knew would bring him more nightmares.

He had been personally asked by Nick Fury to check out the place and bring back all documents that he found. As always, he had not been told very much about his reasons for going to the warehouse or even the importance of the documents. Normally this would have bothered him but taking this mission gave him a reason to get away from shield and not have anyone worrying about him. It had been many years since anyone had really cared about him and most of those people who had cared were either dead or a memory he couldn't quite remember.

As he got closer to the warehouse, he felt like he could hear a tapping. It was faint and even with his advance hearing he could only just hear the tapping. Once inside the warehouse the tapping was like a pounding in his ears, so he moved towards the sound and came face to face with a girl who looked so incredible like a child trapped in a glass tube. He ran his hand along the side of the tube trying to find the catch but only found rusted metal.

Knowing that he needed to get the girl out he tried to tell her to back away. First, he tried shouting but no matter how much he raised his voice she just didn't seem to hear him. It was at this point that he got out his claws and used them to break the lock and hinges removing the front of the tube. He placed the front of the tube in an empty corner before going back to help the girl only to find her already free.

"I'm not going to hurt you. In my bag I have a jumper and some food. It's freezing outside and I'm sure you would like something to eat. I need to check the other tubes see if anyone else is alive and if they aren't giving them a burial." Wolverine said, keeping a distance between himself and the child.

"I'm Freya of Asgard. Who exactly are you?" Freya asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wolverine of Earth, I guess. Just stay there while I check on the others. We can figure out how to get you home in a few."

"I'm the princess of Asgard. You do not get to tell me what to do creature of earth."

Wolverine shrugged and began to check the other tubes to see if there were any other survivors. He was distressed though he showed no actual sign of emotions when he found that no one else had survived. Slowly he took each body out of the tube they had been trapped in. After they were out, he covered each body in a blanket after he had first written down the name of each victim. Once he had the names of all the victims, he slowly began to bury them noticing that the princess was wearing an old jumper of his while glaring.

After burying all the bodies, he came back into the warehouse. "Princess, I just need to pick up a few things so get ready to leave. You might want to put this on." He said, handing his jacket to her before going in search of the office. The whole reason he had come to the warehouse was to find the files on several missing mutants and Inhumans.

Freya took the jacket and put it on despite complaining about the smell. She was aware that it was really her only choice, but it wasn't going to stop her complaining. As a princess she wasn't used to anyone giving her orders. Even being stuck in a glass tube for who knows how long hadn't really changed her attitude.

Logan walked back into the room carrying a large bag. "If you're ready we should really get going."

"What's the hurry? Don't you have more complaining to do?"

"I can complain in the car. In ten minutes, this place will burn to the ground."

"Did you get permission from your king or queen?"

"This country doesn't have a king or queen. There is a president, but he doesn't tell me what to do. Blowing up this building is part of my job; my boss won't be happy but then he is never happy." Logan said, leading the way out of the building and helping Freya into the car. When she struggled with the seatbelt, he also helped her with this without saying a word.

An entire hour passed in silence before Freya chose to speak. "Tell me where exactly are we going? My parents will want me to return home and I'm sure they will pay you in gold. Once you have bathed that is. It will not work in your favour if you look and act like a wild man with no manners."

"I have a friend who can help you return to your home in Asgard." Logan replied, taking his eyes from the road to turn on the radio.

After some crackling and static the radio began to play music from the 50s. As the words became clear Logan couldn't help but smile though it was so fast that if she had blinked, she would have missed it.

"Do you not plan to take me to Asgard? How do you expect to claim your reward?"

"Asgard is not my home and I don't know how to get there. You will be safe with my friend and if she wants to claim a reward that's up to her. Though she won't ask for money or a husband."

"Can you not come with us? You are the one who saved me not your friend. I barely trust you, so why should I trust this friend of yours?"

"I don't think either of your parents would want me on Asgard. As you have pointed out several times, I am but a wild man. Not exactly someone who should be associated with a princess. Especially one as loved as you."

"How can you possible know if I am loved or not? You don't even know me. From what I can tell you didn't even give me your real name."

"Why would you think that I lied about my name?"

She fell silent as she took in a deep breath and breathed in the scent of the jacket. It no longer made her felt sick or alone. Instead it made her feel warm and smelt of stale beer and cigars. They were the smells that made her think about the taverns on Asgard and the tales that the men would tell. For a few seconds she felt safe and almost like she was back home on Asgard.

Logan watched the girl sitting next to him. She had fallen silent on him after accusing him of lying, which he knew in a way he had. Telling her too much was just too dangerous and soon enough she would be home among her equals. He wasn't too worried by the silence as she was smiling and didn't smell as though she was worried or injured. After several minutes of just watching her, he slowly began to speak "my actual name is not Wolverine. It is the code name that almost everyone uses for me. Though I might suggest to the boss that the princess of Asgard wishes for me to go by the name wild man." He said, doing his best to make the girl smile at him rather than just the smell of his old bomber jacket.

"What is your actual name? I plan to tell my father about the man who rescued me. He will find it very odd that you are not looking for glory. The men of Asgard don't save people to be kind but for the glory it will gain them and sometimes even the bed of the one they have saved. Thor doesn't even have to save women to be invited into their bed."

"My name as far as I can remember is Logan though if I was born with that name I might never know. Like you I have been to hell and back. We don't though need to talk about it. Are you hungry? In a few miles there is a cafe, we can stop and get something to eat."

"You aren't going to ask what happened to me or the others?" She asked, her voice only slightly above a whisper.

"No, it's private and none of my business. I did find your folder, but I swear I did nothing more than read your name. One of the others was also called Freya. I didn't want to mix up the files. So, would you like some earth food? Have you ever eaten earth food?" He asked, hesitating just slightly over the last question. It was a question he felt needed to be ask but one that could anger the girl beside him, something he wished to avoid if it was at all possible.

She pulled the jacket tighter around herself as though trying to hide inside it. It felt strange that this man who had rescued her and then destroyed her prison was not demanding answers. He didn't seem curious at all about what had happened to him and was only interested if she had eaten earth food. There had also been a hint that he had suffered and was not going to share his experience any more than she was. "I have eaten earth food before. It is not so different to the food we eat on Asgard, just prepared in a different way. I'm not sure when those things put me in the glass tube, but I was not captured straight away."

"Should I take that to mean, that you would like some food?" Logan asked, almost laughing when he saw the look of annoyance cross her face before she turned her back to him. It was something that despite his memory loss felt incredible familiar as though he was always pissing off women.

"I have been in a bloody glass tube for thirty years! I am bloody starving! Is your human brain that tiny that you have only just thought about offering me food?" Freya shouted, her anger boiling over as she guessed about how long she had been captured for. While in the glass tube she had lost track of the days.

"Then we will stop for some food." Logan said, shrugging his shoulders refusing to become angry as well. Getting into an argument would not help anyone and he needed to concentrate on the road. There were still lots of people who hated him and that included his fellow agents. It was never nice to be hated, but it was a feeling that he had just become used to.

"Thank you." Freya mumbled, as she looked out the window. It was not easy for her to say this out loud.

"It's no problem Freya. I'm also starting to feel hungry and I need to be filled up soon enough." Logan said, trying to ease the tension in the car.

The car came to a stop in front of a small roadside cafe. It wasn't very fancy and attached to the cafe was a petrol station. Before climbing out of the car Logan hovered his hand over Freya's not sure how she would respond to being touched. "Before we sit down to eat, you might want to think about changing your outfit. There is nothing wrong with it, but it does have a lot of holes. Keep the jacket if you would like to." He leans into the back of the car and pulls out a pair of trousers a top and jumper. "The trousers and top belong to my friend. You are both around the same size and the jumper used to be mine. I can buy you more clothes if need be. It might not be possible to take you to Asgard straight away."

"Won't your lover be annoyed with you for giving away her clothes?" Freya asked, even as she pulled the clothes close. She hadn't wanted to admit that her clothes were filthy and not much more than rags. It was strange to her that Logan hadn't offered the clothes earlier but back in the warehouse there had been little to no privacy if she had wished to change.

"She's just a friend. More like a very annoying sister that I never asked for. I know her very well and she would want to help. Don't worry she will take you to Asgard as soon as possible."

"So, she is just your friend. I wasn't aware that men could just be friends with women. At least not men like you."

"Thank you for the insult if you are done, I would like something to eat." Logan says, as he climbs out of the car.

Freya followed without saying anything. She headed straight for the female toilets and changed into the clothes the grumpy man had given to her. The trousers seemed to fit her perfectly but the top and jumper were a just a tiny bit too big. It crossed her mind to complain but she realised that Logan had warned her about not everything fitting her correctly. Still she was curious about who used to own the trousers and why Logan still hadn't said the person's name. Once she was dressed, she left the restroom and joined Logan at a table surprised when she found a large glass of water on her side of the table. "Logan, I didn't order this glass of water."

"No, I ordered it for you. I wasn't sure what you'd want to drink so I decided on water. I also didn't pick out any food incise you are allergic to anything or don't eat meat."

"I eat meat. Is that not allowed or something?" Freya asked, looking around the cafe and noticing several people eating burgers.

"It's not against the law but there are lots of people who just don't believe in eating meat. It's something I don't understand as I have always eaten meat." He says, as he passes her the menu.

She nods and takes her time reading the menu and then orders five burgers several drinks and French fries on the side, when the waiter comes to take their order.

Logan only orders two burgers and two large drinks along with a beer.

The waiter writes the order down looking between them mumbling under his breath about fathers and daughters before walking off.

"That child thinks I'm your daughter. I'm thousands of years older than you, if anything you would be my child. I doubt you've been on this planet for longer than thirty-five years." Freya said, as she finished her glass of water in one gulp.

"I'm a lot older than I look." Was Logan's only reply as he thanked the waiter when he carried over their drinks.

"Are you not from earth then? My parents always told me that humans have very short lives. Though by your age should you be married with several children?"

"How do you know I'm not a father with several wives?"

"No wedding rings."

"Not many men wear wedding rings."

"If I had a husband, I would expect him to wear a ring. It shows other women that he is indeed taken and to back the hell off."

"Would you also wear a ring?"

"It would depend how I felt about my husband. If I loved him then I would but if I didn't then well I would either run away from the wedding or refuse to wear it"

The two of them continued to speak about little things neither asking anything too personal. Every time the waiter brings food or more drink, they pause the conversation. Neither wanting anyone to overhear such a private conversation. After almost two hours Logan stands up and heads off to pay the bill telling Freya not to go too far. Once he had paid the bill, he came back to collect Freya from the table and the two of them left ignoring the looks the staff of the cafe were giving them.

It was just half an hour into the second part of the journey that Freya fell asleep. Her head rested against the window of the car and every so often she mumbled under her breath "daddy, where are you?"

Logan tried not to listen, but it wasn't easy. He could hear as her heart began to speed up and when she started to struggle, he pulled the car over and very carefully woke her up, dodging as she tried to punch him.

"I'm sorry," Freya said as she began to wake "please don't leave me in the snow. The frost giants will come and eat me."

"Don't worry about its Freya, you didn't actually manage to hit me. Are you alright? You seemed to be having a nightmare."

"It's nothing to worry about. They can fix me on Asgard. Make me forget what I saw. Those people they didn't once take me into that lab, kept saying I wasn't to be harmed. I... I don't understand." Freya said, as she began to cry.

Carefully he pulled her into a hug and let her cry. He knew that anything he said would not actually help so he stayed silent and simple held her close. She continued to cry for almost an hour until she was so exhausted that she fell asleep again. This time she was silent as she slept, and Logan carefully rested her head back against the window covering her with an old blanket. Only once he was sure she was fast asleep did he keep driving knowing that they still had eight hours if not more left of the journey.

After just over eight hours on the road with several stops to eat, the car finally came to a stop outside a small house. It was the house that Shield had given to him in order to keep him within the agency. Over the years he had gained several roommates and while some had stayed many had moved on. As far as he knew before he left for the mission a teenager had moved and there was of course still his friend who was the only roommate who hadn't moved on.

Logan parked the car and gently nudged Freya until she began to wake. "Freya, we have arrived. Do your best not to make too much noise as it's very early. My roommate will be asleep and I'm not sure how many are currently staying."

"You have roommates?" Freya asked, still very much half asleep.

"Yes, Sif who has been my roommate for almost thirteen years and potentially a teenager who has started his training. Don't worry I have more than enough room for you to stay for a few days."

"Sif? You have a roommate named Sif? It doesn't sound like a very human name."

"You will meet her later this morning. If you want to ask her about the name your more than welcome to." Logan said, climbing out of the car and moving to the back of the car to pull out bags.

Freya climbed out of the car slowly her eyes still heavy with sleep. She had managed to get some sleep but sleeping in a car was not very comfortable. Falling into a bed and sleeping deeply sounded wonderful. She allowed Logan to lead her to an empty bedroom and climbed onto the bed falling asleep straight away.

Logan removed her shoes before covering her with the blanket. As he left the room, he made sure to leave the door just slightly ajar. He understood that after years trapped in a tiny space that most preferred to have doors left at least slightly open. Instead of going to his own room to rest he walked into the kitchen and made himself a large strong cup of coffee. It was important to write up the reports about the victims who had not survived. He had decided not to mention Freya the princess of Asgard.

Twenty minutes into starting on the reports Sif appeared in the doorway and poured herself some coffee. "Logan, what time did you get home?" She asked, as she sat down at the table grateful that she always dressed sensible.

"About twenty minutes ago and before you ask, I am aware that it is three in the morning. I found a survivor. She is from Asgard just like you." Logan said, as he sipped on his coffee.

"You have someone from Asgard? Where are they? Who is it?" Sif asked, fear slipping into her voice as she spoke.

"Asleep in one of the empty rooms. Princess Freya. Will you be able to get her back to Asgard?"

"Freya? Her parents allowed her to leave the palace. When I knew her, she was never a fan of the common people." Sif said, before adding "did they hurt her? I barely knew her, but no one deserves to go through hell."

"I'm not sure if she had permission or just wanted to explore earth. It's possible that she's changed since you would have known her or at least heard stories about her. From what I can tell they hurt the others to get a response from her. I am though just guessing as I didn't ask her anything about her time in that place."

"So princess Freya of Asgard is upstairs. I can get her to Asgard, but it can't happen for a few days."

"A few days?"

"Yes, and no it's not a mission."

"Then can it not wait a few days. She's been away from her home for a very long time. Her parents will want to see her."

"I get that Logan, honestly I do. It is not just her parents who will have missed her. I'm sure Thor is desperate to see his big sister again and Loki will finally be old enough for Freya to find him interesting. However, I can't just go back to Asgard straight away. Please just give me a few days."

"If you can tell me the reason you need to delay helping Freya."

"I might have a lead on where my son is."

"Alright, then I can give you a week. Just be careful Sif. I don't want you to get your hopes up too high." Logan said, squeezing her hand to offer comfort. He knew how important her son was to her and while helping Freya was important, it wouldn't be fair to ask her to pick Freya over finding her son.

"Thank you, Logan. I will explain to Freya why she cannot go home straight away. Will you come with us? King Odin will reward you with gold or a glimpse into your future. Queen Frigga will also reward you with almost anything." Sif said, almost sounded jealous. She didn't mind helping Freya and it had nothing to do with getting a reward. A small part of her though did wish to be rewarded with the chance of seeing her son again.

"I don't wish to get a reward Sif but if they won't take no as an answer then I will ask them to reward you." Logan said, as he stood up to make them both more coffee.

Sif found that she couldn't say anything in response. She had been living with Logan for at least ten years and knew him reasonably well and yet he still surprised her. It wasn't a surprise that he was willing to give up the reward as he did things for the right reason and not because he could get a reward. What surprised her was that he was willing to give the reward to her. It was true that he knew how important it was to her to find her son but that didn't mean he had to offer her the reward.

Logan came back to the kitchen table, "it's alright Sif I know what finding your son means to you. When Freya wakes up, I will let the two of you speak. How many are in the house now?"

"Clint is away for training for at least two weeks. Fury doesn't trust him, but Coulson is sure that he will make a brilliant agent. No one has told me about more arriving so Freya will be safe. I will talk to Freya in the garden, Thor always said his sister had a strong convection to nature. It will also give you a chance to hide in the study to read the files."

"You know me very well Sif."

"Not as well as your lovers but as with every other agent I have seen you naked. I keep buying you towels, and you never use them."

Logan grins, "I've spent too many years on my own and you are the only one who complains."

They fall into a comfortable silence. Logan reading the files and writing key information down to go into the report. Sif keeps herself busy by cleaning the kitchen and then every room in the house except for Logan's room and the one Freya is currently using. Hours pass and eventually Sif notices that's it's passed six in the evening. While she starts on supper Logan heads into the office to complete the reports.

When Freya walks into the kitchen she is wearing the clothes that Sif left outside her room. Along with the borrowed clothes she is still wearing Logan's jacket.

Sif notices the jacket and smiles, "Freya please take a seat I've almost finished preparing the meal."

"Does that mean you went hunting and slaughtered the meat?" Freya asked sitting down at the table.

"No, I went out and bought a meal. Logan is in his study working. Would you like a coffee or something else to drink?"

"Would it be possible to have a cup of tea?" Freya asked, looking around the kitchen as if Logan would just appear. She recognised the women in the kitchen, but it wasn't a strong memory.

"Sure, a cup of tea and Logan will join us in a while." Sif says making a cup of tea and handing it to Freya along with a jug of milk and some sugar. She sits down at the table, "before you ask yes, we do know each other, and I am the lady Sif who was banished from Asgard for cheating on prince Thor her fiancé. I can though help you get home to Asgard."

"How exactly you've been kicked out for being a whore? You cheated on my brother and my parents punished you?" Freya asked, annoyance skipping into her voice. She couldn't believe her rescuer was friends with someone like the lady Sif. It wasn't possible she told herself and tried to convince herself that Logan was using the lady Sif as a servant.

Sif watched Freya noticing that the other girl had not touched her tea. "I haven't poisoned your tea but if you'd rather speak with Logan I can go and get him. In a week I will help you get back to Asgard. There is no need to give me a reward or even tell anyone that I helped you. Logan is the one who saved you after all."

Freya slowly sipped on the tea. "Thank you for the tea Sif. May I ask you questions, or do you need permission from your master?"

"I have no master or husband. I live my own life and obey no one. Ask any question you wish to ask?"

"You were thrown to earth at least a hundred earth years ago."

"Yes, it was my punishment."

"How long have I been gone for."

"In earth years no more than seven years. By Asgardian years seven hundred."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I read the files of those who were not lucky enough to live. You are only mentioned in the last seven years of the file. The people who took you are pure bastards, but they do have incredible record keeping skills."

"You sound like you admire them?" Freya asked, the anger and hatred clear in her voice.

"No, I hate them. They took me as well for well I'm not actually sure how long. I hope that they are soon wiped from the earth and that I never have to see any of them again. Logan why don't you keep princess Freya company. The food will be ready in an hour and I will be back in a week. Try to keep on her good side those who don't... well let's just say they suffer a lot." Sif said, standing up from the table and leaving the room as Logan walked in.

Freya instantly sat up just a bit straighter and pushed a stand of hair back behind her ear. She smiled as Logan joined her at the table "may I ask how Sif became your wife and why she is alright with me being alone with you? On Asgard no one would dare leave me alone with their husband. As the princess I have every right to bed their husband if I wish."

"First Sif is not my wife and has no plans to become my wife. We see each other as family but she's like a sister to me. Have you never had a male friend who was just your friend no bedding involved?" Logan said, as he joined Freya at the table. He was grinning as he spoke as though the thought of Sif being his wife was hilarious. Many had seen him with Sif and not one of them assumed that she was his wife, if anything they guessed that she was his younger sister especially after they saw her hit him in the arm.

Freya frowned, "I'm not really sure what is so funny? You live with her and the only reason for that is if the two of you are married. So is Sif married?"

"It's funny that you think that Sif and I could ever be a couple. We live together because we also work together." Logan said, with a shrug of his shoulders not bothering to even acknowledge that he'd heard the question about if Sif was married. He liked Freya and she didn't seem like a bad person, but he wasn't about to betray Sif.

"How is it funny? On Asgard she was incredibly beautiful and an amazing fighter. Some even said she was better than my dope of a brother. My parents said I wasn't allowed to learn to fight that it wasn't proper for a princess and yet..."

Logan looks at the princess slightly shocked at her willingness to speak of her life on Asgard. They had spoken in the cafes on the drive to his home but mentioning a brother somehow seemed very personal. With her frowning at him for he guessed daring to laugh he had to force himself to put the mask back on to hide away his emotions. "I'm sorry for laughing Freya and offending you. Sif is beautiful and without a doubt an incredible fighter. She is though and will always be my sister. I also don't believe she is looking for a husband at least not now. Maybe one day she will learn to trust another but not for a while. So, you have a dope of a brother, is that his actual name of just something you like to call him?"

"You think that Sif is beautiful?" Freya asked, annoyed with herself for letting her emotions show. She was not used to anyone calling Sif beautiful except for her childhood best friend. With this man that she barely knew and kept referring to as wild man in her head it was different. When he had saved her, she had felt something. It was a feeling that she could not understand or even give a name.

"You also called her beautiful. Freya, I must assume that you are alright with me calling you Freya rather than princess. There is no need for you to be jealous as you are also beautiful. So is your brother called dope?" Logan asked, deliberately repeating his question about Freya's brother. He was hopeful that she'd be too embarrassed to even ask about him calling her beautiful. For the next seven days he simply planned to make her feel safe and he was not he told himself going to become this lost girl's friend or saviour. Either option would only end in disaster because he was not a hero and she was leaving in seven days and never coming back.

"Sif is beautiful compared to any mortal. Does my beauty outshine her?" Freya asked, looking up at Logan while fluttering her eyelids.

"You are both incredibly beautiful and I will not say who I think is more beautiful. I'm exhausted from work but I'm no fool. So, do you feel like telling me about your family. Don't feel you have to or anything." Logan said as he got up to put the food onto plates.

"Didn't Sif tell you all about the royal family?" Freya asked, moving to help him with the food.

"Sif told me very little about her life on Asgard. The only thing she did tell me was that on Asgard she had someone she loved a lot and then was betrayed. Do your parents not like your brother if they called him Dope?"

"Who was Sif in love with? She never told me she had some epic love. No, my parents adore both of my brothers it's incredible annoying. I was born before Thor and yet he will gain the crown because he's male. As for Loki I guess he will be a royal advisor. So, go on tell me all about the guy desperate enough to be with Sif."

"I'm not spilling any of my sisters' secrets. Your brother might be a huge dope but trust me I'm no dope. So, which of your brothers is Dope?"

"Thor is the one that I call dope. Loki was still very much a tiny child when I left Asgard. He must be a slightly older child by now and won't even remember me. Thor would have enjoyed me being away. He's a lot closer in age to Loki but well I was always stuck with Thor." Freya said, a smile on her face despite her eye glinting in the light from the tears that had yet to fall.

"Would you like to change the subject? Talking about your family seems to be upsetting you and that is not my intention. I want you to feel safe while you are stuck here." Logan said, pausing in eating his meal.

"No, I'm alright really. I haven't been able to speak with anyone for years and I'm not complaining at least not in the way you are thinking. Before they put me in that tube I was living in a cell. I could hear that there were others, but I couldn't see them, and they couldn't see me." Freya paused as she finished eating. "If I tell you about my family would you tell me about yours. This house is rather large for a brother and sister."

Logan smiles picking up the plates and putting them into the dishwasher. He turned to face Freya, "my family history won't be very interesting, but we can still talk. Would you like to sit in the living room as it will be more comfortable?"

Freya smiles, "yes thank you that would be very nice actually. I haven't really been able to explore your home only the room you have been kind enough to lend me." She said while pulling the coat tighter around herself as though not wanting to take the risk that he'd ask for it back.

Logan noticed but didn't mention anything about the coat. "Tomorrow I can give you a tour of the house and show you around the neighbourhood. If you'd like to that is. While you are here feeling free to read any of the books in the library." He said, as he led the way into the living room and took a seat in one of the armchairs.

She frowned when she noticed how he sat in an armchair rather than on the sofa so that they could sit together. She had hoped that if the two of them were going to discuss family that he would at least sit next to her. Instead he had chosen to keep a distance between the two of them. It was something that she found offensive but saying anything out loud could give him the wrong impression about how she was feeling. She had misjudged feelings before, and the outcome had not been very pleasant.

"So, Freya why don't you go first. Tell me about your parents and brothers." Logan said, doing his best to start the conversation on a neutral note. He had noticed her frowning but refused to move from the armchair. In seven days, she'd be gone and the chances of seeing her again were incredibly slim. He didn't want to seem rude, but he could not see a reason to get too close to her especially as she was royalty and he had no idea about his heritage.

"Umm sure. As you know my full title is princess Freya of Asgard second daughter of king Odin and queen Frigga. What you don't know is that I hate being a princess my life is just so boring. Nothing of interest has ever happened to me at least not while I was on Asgard. Every day was the same learning about the history of Asgard and then going to royal balls. Even when Thor and then Loki came along very little changed. With the exception that Thor learnt to fight, and Loki enjoyed studying. Neither really wanted to be stuck with me. I was the daughter and they were the darling princes. Though Loki was no darling in any sense of the word, he was born a troublemaker and I hope he hasn't changed too much." She paused to catch her breath and wipe a tear that had started to fall.

"Brothers can be wonderful, or they can be terrible. So, do you have another sibling? It's just you mentioned you were the second daughter of the king and queen. If you don't want to tell me, please don't feel that you have to." Logan said, giving her a chance to pull herself together.

"So, you have a brother then?"

"A half-brother who I have not seen for many years. We don't get along and so find it best to stay away from each other. Families can be incredible messed up and so I decided a long time ago to pick my own family. It helps that most of my family is dead." Logan answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Does your half-brother have a name?" Freya asked, clearly very happy that the subject had moved to Logan a man who was such a mystery.

"Yes, he has a name."

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

"Maybe later in the week."

"That's not fair.

He began to laugh.

"What the hell is so bloody funny?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry you just reminded me that you are incredibly young."

"I'm not young! In fact, I'm an old woman and you are basically a new-born baby. I may not have spent a lot of time on earth, but I have seen the wars that have raged and watched the generations come and go. You have been around for what fifty years." Freya said, her anger starting to get the better of her as her eyes turned jet black.

Logan showed no outward sign of being afraid. He continued to smile at her, "I wasn't trying to offend you Freya. For most women being called young is not an insult but if you wish me to, I will think of you as incredible old. As for me being fifty well it's a good guess but I'm probably at least triple that. My age like most of my life is a mystery. Thank you though for the compliment."

"I wasn't giving you a compliment wild man I was insulting you." Freya snapped, even as her eyes returned to their more natural colour of earthy green. Without thinking she began to fiddle with her long dark red hair.

"So, I'm wild man now? That's a new name. Normally when I insult women and I have this feeling that I do that a lot, my new name is not wild man." Logan responded with a chuckle. Even as he was chuckling out loud in his head, he was calling himself an idiot. It was fine to get along with the princess of Asgard and even find her attractive, but he refused to let it become anything.

"Why wouldn't they call you wild man? You are clearly a man and very wild. You also still smell does this home not have a bath. If you do not know how to bathe, I could perhaps bathe you." Freya said, as she pulled her hair behind her ears. He was not in any way the ugliest man she had ever invited to her bed and she had a feeling that he was going to become something more than just a bed warmer. All she needed to do was convince him to come to Asgard and be her personal guard. She was even willing to lie and tell him that she'd pardon Sif and allow her to return as well.

"Mostly because they are calling me a bastard and have no idea about my name or personality. There are two baths in the house one in the room next to yours along with a shower sink and toilet. The second bath is next to Sifs room and I stay out of her room and bathroom. I'm also a human not a dog so I can bathe myself and I showered this morning. Maybe what you are smelling is yourself because you are still wearing my old smelling jacket." Logan said, pretending as though he had not understood the hidden meaning behind her words.

"You are correct about your jacket being old and smelly. I suggest you tell one of the servants to clean it or clean it yourself. No women will marry you if you smell so foul. Thank you for the meal I think I will have a bath before retiring for the night." Freya said, removing the jacket and dropping it to the floor before leaving the room and heading straight to her own bedroom.

Logan picked it up gave it a sniff and walked to the storeroom that held the washing machine. He shoved the jacket inside setting the machine to the right settings before also heading off to bed himself. The following morning, he sprayed the jacket with a more floral scent like Freya and left the jacket outside her room with a note telling her she was welcome to keep the jacket as it looked better on her.

The rest of the week past by in a blur. Logan showed Freya around the house only avoiding his own bedroom and Sif's. To save them both from embarrassment he didn't mention that she had offered to bathe him. Before either of them realised the seven days had come and gone and they were still strangers. She'd never explained about being a second daughter and he'd never mentioned his half-brother again. She hugged him tightly thanking him again for saving her and gifting his jacket to her. With one final hug she followed Sif into a cave.

**Part Two**

Asgard was just as she remembered, it was as though time had stood still just waiting for her return. Freya moved towards the palace and barely heard Sif say her goodbyes telling Freya to stay safe and thank you. By the time Freya turned around to ask why Sif was thanking her the other women was long gone. Shrugging her shoulders and trying to act as though she didn't care she walked through the palace door and instantly chaos erupted all around her. Soldiers and servants began racing about no one sure what they should do.

Eventually a higher up guard went up to Freya and bowed, "princess Freya I beg your forgiveness for the chaos. There is no plan in place for your return. If you would follow me, I would like to take you to the throne room. King Odin is there with Queen Frigga along with Prince Thor and Prince Loki." The guard said, starting to walk to the throne room if the princess would follow.

Freya mumbles several swear words that she'd heard Logan use a lot before following. She was terrified at the idea of seeing her family again and yet she couldn't wait to be hugged by her father even as her mother told her off. At least she assumed this is what would happen.

The door of the throne room opened, and the guard announced that princess Freya had returned before quickly leaving.

Odin turned, "Freya, you've finally come home. Where have you been?"

Frigga though rushed past her husband and pulled her daughter into a hug. "My daughter you have finally returned home. I've missed you so much." Was all the queen managed to say before bursting into tears.

"Mother, please don't cry. I'm home now and unharmed. The wild man saved me and gave me his jacket. He was brilliant and amazing." Freya said, trying to focus on all the good things in her life rather than her crying mother. If she listens to her mother crying for too long, she knew that she'd also start crying.

"What do you mean by saved you? Your father has sent the warriors three and Thor to every realm. Loki even used his magic to try and track you. They couldn't find you anywhere. I knew in my heart that you couldn't possibly be dead because I would feel it. A mother will always feel the death of their children. Your father was starting to believe that you'd hidden yourself away to get out of your marriage to Lord Odd. I said you'd never be so selfish." Frigga said, between sobs while refusing to release her grip on her daughter.

"It no longer matters if our daughter left to get out of her marriage to Odd. The fool is dead and has been for a long time. Freya do you have an explanation for why you've been gone for so long. I have your permission to spend fifty Asgardian years on earth and you've been gone twice as long." Odin said, the only notable emotion in his voice being anger.

Freya turned or tried to turn as her mother was still holding her incredible tightly. "My fiancé is dead? Did you execute him father? I never wanted him to die even if I found him more annoying that Loki and dumber than Thor."

Thor grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "I'm not dumb miss perfect."

While Loki smirked "no one is more annoying than me."

Odin glared at both his sons, "if you two wishes to say neither of you will say another word. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes father." Thor answered, moving to sit on one of the smaller thrones.

Loki rolled his eyes and slumped against one of the walls to the room.

Odin ignored both of his sons and turned his full attention to his daughter. "I did not execute the fool. We were attacked and he decided to fight alongside the soldiers and guards. He never stood a chance and was cut down in seconds, his wife and child died moments later. When it was clear that you would not be back, I allowed him to choose another wife. Eventually we will discuss you finding a new husband. For now, though I need an explanation for why you've been gone so long."

Frigga released her daughter, "we will find you a good husband this time. One who can defend you against an enemy. Fandral has still not found himself a bride and you've always been fond of him. Please don't worry too much about its daughter, there is plenty of time for you to find a husband and have children."

"What if I don't wish to marry an Asgardian?" Freya asked, anger slipping into her voice. She hadn't planned to become angry but all this talk of finding her a husband was just infuriating.

Frigga gave her daughter a look that her children had always called a mother queen look. She had learnt of the name through her son who seemed to lie about the smallest of things but never to her. With her, he had always been honest a habit he had blamed on her. "Freya you are the princess of Asgard. Marrying someone from another realm has never been done before. Your children would not be pure Asgardian. They would never have a true title."

"Frigga we can discuss her new attitude of marry a non-Asgardian later. First, I need to know where she has been and why she felt the need to be away for so long. No engagement can last more than seventy Asgardian years. A law she was taught when still a child. Freya please explain where you have been." Odin said, interrupting his wife's attempt at trying to be kind to their daughter.

Freya looked at her father her eyes still an earthy green, taking a deep breath to calm herself she spoke, "I have been in a prison on Midguard for seven human years and a hundred Asgardian years. They didn't get me straight away and I don't really remember them taking me. What I remember is waking in a cell and hearing crying all around. After they put me in a tube and while the others would be taken to rooms or beaten and worse in front of me, they never once touched me. I begged them to hurt me and not the youngest of the group, but they didn't listen. A week in human terms I was rescued by a wild man. He gave me clothes and food. Better than that he never asked what had happened. I'm sure he was curious but he'd no wish to upset me. In your own way father, I'm sure you aren't trying to upset me and simply need to know but it was hell father. That is how Logan described it to his female friend." After she'd finished speaking tears were streaming down her face and once again Frigga pulled her into a hug whispering that it would be alright. Freya wanted to believe her mother but when Logan had hugged her, she'd felt completely safe with her mother she felt rather empty. With the feeling of being empty despite being in the safety of her mother's arm the feeling of guilt soon followed.

"Daughter, who was the man who rescued you? Did he bring you home to Asgard? What does he wish as a reward?" Odin asked, switching from father mode back into king mode.

"I told you he was a wild man. He couldn't bring me to Asgard as he's not from here, but his sister was able to find a way though she didn't stay. Neither asked for a reward even though his sister... I would have granted her something I'm sure she'd have been grateful for and then you and mother could also have given her a reward." Freya explain, a bright smile appearing on her face as she mentioned Logan even without using his name.

Frigga smiled when she noticed her daughters smile. It was a smile that told her, her daughter had finally found her match and an equal. There would be problems with him not being from Asgard but there were ways around that issue if you knew how to make the rules work for you. "Are you wearing his clothes Freya? I have to say that's rather odd."

"Only his jacket mother, the rest of the clothes belonged to his sister. Later may we speak in private I have a few... personal questions that I don't wish to ask in front of father and my brothers." Freya answered, begging her mother with her eyes to just let the subject drop and that she'd explain later.

"Yes, we may speak later." Frigga said, moving to stand next to her husband to calm him. It was a gift she had told her daughter that she would also gain when she found the love of her life.

Odin couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. His wife and daughter for years were always sharing secrets and leaving him out. All three of his remaining children seemed to share a much closer bond with their mother that with him. Something he'd never been jealous about he had simply found it incredible rude. "Does the wild man or his sister have a name? I cannot reward the people who saved my daughter if I do not know who they are."

Freya looked at her father, "you will really reward both of them?"

"They saved you and kept you safe. It is my duty to reward them both even if they are not from Asgard. Do you want the man's reward to be your husband? It seems as though you are rather taken with him and you are wearing his jacket still despite Asgard never being cold unless the frost giants attack." Odin said, proving that he still knew his daughter very well.

"I'm not sure if I want him as my husband. We have a connection but he's still a stranger to me. I know nothing about his family not really and his sister... at first, I thought she was still this horrible bitch. I mean..." Freya said, doing her best to cover for the mistake that she'd made.

"Freya, have you met the wild man and his sister before?" Frigga asked, concern and a mild amount of anger in her voice. She didn't want to think that her daughter was keeping secrets but with Freya there was always that chance.

"No before the wild man who is named Logan rescued me, I had never met him before. His sister who is not actually his blood sister, well I do know her. Not very well but I used to know her, here on Asgard. Thor and the warriors three knew her a lot better." Freya said, wanting to be honest with her parents but at the same time not wanting to betray Sif. The chances of them becoming friends seemed incredible thin but if she wished to be Logan's friend or something more then she would have to put up with Sif in her life. That meant not betraying her especially in front of Thor and her father. They had both been furious with Sif for daring to cheat on Thor.

Thor sat up in his throne, "Freya the only girl aside from you that I was ever close with was Sif. She though must have died on earth years ago or from the fall. If your wild man and she are acting like brother and sister, I don't want to hurt you Freya, but they were probably lying to you." He said, not sounding in anyway as though he was sorry.

"Logan only sees Sif as a sister. I trust him and I trust that she didn't lie to me. She risked everything to get me home to Asgard and didn't even ask for a reward. Thor I'm sorry she hurt you but let's face it you had a different girl in your bed every night. Why was she expected to be loyal when you wouldn't?" Freya said, her anger getting the better of her as she revealed exactly who had helped her.

Odin was the first to react "Loki go to your room now! Thor go and find the warriors three. You and your friends are going to find Sif and bring her back to Asgard. Frigga, I need to speak with our daughter privately. After you can speak to her as a mother but right now, I need to speak with her as her king."

"Odin, she needs her father not a king." Frigga argued, as their sons quickly left the room.

"She was helped into Asgard by an enemy. Before I speak to her as her father, I must speak to her as king. You and I both know that Sif is incredibly dangerous. As for this wild man he could be even more dangerous than Sif." Odin said, doing his best to calm his wife even as Freya slumped to the floor from exhaustion.

"Odin, you can speak to her once she has rested." Frigga said, as she picked up her daughter and carried her to Freya's room. She placed her daughter on the bed and whispered to her, "we should have said this straight away, but we are happy you are back. Rest for now and we will speak later. I won't let your father harm Sif or this Logan. They are the reason you were able to come back to us."

Life on Earth returns almost back to normal for Logan after the princess is gone. He returns to work and as always, he takes the more dangerous missions. In his down time, he helps Sif in her search for her son. Only in the privacy of his own mind did he allow himself to think about the princess who he assumed had to be enjoying royal life. The week she had spent with him must have been incredibly dull. He was in the middle of one of his daydreams when he heard the front door slam.

"Sif, we've talked about this. There is no need to slam the front door." Logan called out, as he exited the living room to go in search of Sif. Whenever his sister slammed the front door nothing good ever came of it. This always led to him becoming incredible worried and Sif hiding away for days on end not talking to anyone.

"Sorry Logan. I just..." Sif said, sliding down the wall.

"What's happened? Tell me you didn't see Victor. Did Clint act like a jerk or has Fury done something?" Logan asked, joining her on the floor.

"Clint isn't a jerk he's a teenager. They are never pleasant, and Victor is with Magneto. Fury is sending me on a special mission. He also wants to see you about something."

Logan sighs, "I was in the office an hour ago and Coulson told me to go home. Said he was fed up of me daydreaming about a better life."

"It's been three weeks Logan; shouldn't you be over her by now. Most of your bedwarmers don't last longer than a few hours. So why you are still obsessed with Freya is beyond me because I know you didn't bed her. I know you made sure to keep your distance."

"How exactly do you know that Sif? I know that I never told you anything after you returned. All I asked was if you were alright being back there."

"Freya complained the whole way to Asgard that you didn't find her more beautiful than me. If she hadn't repeated herself several time it might have been funny." Sif said, a grin appearing on her face.

"She told you about her offer to teach me to bathe?" Logan asked, the shock clear in his voice.

Sif began to laugh, "no she told me that you'd called me beautiful and how you'd also called her beautiful. Most on Asgard would never have dared to compare the two of us. I was born to be a soldier and die for the cause; she was born to be a great beauty and break the hearts of thousands of men. When Asgard would go to war the men would do so for the chance that princess Freya might gift them with a rose. She hated the idea of violence and yet she was never afraid to argue with the king and many a time he'd give in to her demand."

"So, her father favoured her over her other siblings?" Logan asked, curious about the princess despite knowing he'd never see her again.

"You realised I lied to you when I said I barely knew her or the royal family."

"I did but I figured you had your reasons to lie. On the few occasions you've lied to me it is to keep me from knowing something personal and often painful to yourself. Outing the lie would have been pointless and I didn't see any reason to upset you. If you don't wish to talk about it, we don't have to." Logan said, putting his arm around Sif to give her a one-armed hug as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"No wonder Freya believed us to be a couple." Sif exclaimed, even as she kept her head firmly on his shoulder. "Freya is loved by both her parents, but her father always seemed to favour her over her sister and Loki. She was always equal to Thor in many ways though Thor would tell me that his father preferred Freya. Her gifts were about life and love while he tended to cause destruction. The people of Asgard loved her as a child though many wives kept closer eyes on their husband as she grew up. Before I was thrown from the bridge, she was in human years only a twenty-one-year-old. Many men of Asgard had been taken to her bed and then tossed aside. All of them were strong brave and even handsome but none were the man she was looking for. Maybe Odin will allow you to go to Asgard to see if you can take her."

"I don't think she needs to be tamed. What is her sister like? She called Thor a dope and Loki a troublemaker but there was no mention of her sister."

"Her sister is in every way her opposite. While Freya bring light, life and love to the world her sister brought chaos, darkness and death. They were born to be each other's opposite in every way. I even heard a story from someone with the sight that Freya would have a daughter of great beauty who would help light Asgard in its darkest moment while her sister would have a son who would bring about the fall of Asgard. Those with the sight do not get everything right and I was but a child when I heard the story."

"So, it might not be true?" Logan asked, watching Sif to check that talking of her original home was not causing her distress. He was curious about Asgard and what the princess had been like before they had met but he'd rather not know than harm Sif.

"The sight is something that is not simply. Even those who have studied the sight for thousands of years do not completely understand the sight. Not everything they see comes true but at the same time it doesn't always mean that what they saw was false."

"So, like you said it's complicated."

"Very and I've never studied the sight. I was also never friends with anyone who had the sight. And no before you ask Freya never had the sight. Her sister always claimed to have the sight. It's not really something one can prove unless they go into a trance with others around and most with the sight don't like to be watched. So, go on ask me questions about the royals before I must leave and you as well. Fury is giving this house to some new agents and your being moved."

"You know why Fury wants to see me. How exactly do you know?"

"I asked Clint."

"Not sure I need to know how he found out but I'm guessing Coulson."

Sif only grinned.

"So, it was Coulson then. I do not need to know any details. We can chat later about the princess. If Fury is waiting, I should probably not make him wait too long. Last time that happened he sent in people to drag me to his office. Left the house in a terrible mess." Logan said, with a chuckle as he stood up.

For three months Freya rested on Asgard and slowly got to know her parents and Loki all over again. She was disappointed and angered to know that Thor was on earth with his friends looking for her wild man. She dressed in her royal outfit making sure to also put on Logan's jacket before leaving her room.

"Why are you still wearing that?" Loki asked, appearing at her side in a puff of smoke.

"It's a nice jacket and I look good in it. All the girls of the court are very jealous of me. Loki why did father not let me go with Thor to earth? I know Logan and where he lives. It's just stupid of father to send that dope and his friends." Freya said, clearly very annoyed and upset but happy to still have Logan's jacket.

"Father does not plan to reward Sif for helping you return to Asgard. As for Logan you only have one name for him. On midguard most have a first and a second name. You've given father very little to go on. Don't worry though I'm sure that Logan your wild man will be rewarded by father. Maybe he will even come here to Asgard so you can be happy again. Not sure what your fiancé will think though." Loki said, as always being annoying logical rather than emotional like his sister.

"Surely Sif will be forgiven for betraying Thor. I would like to reward her for helping me despite her hatred of me. Could I not pardon her for the betrayal?" Freya asked, ignoring Loki's comment about her fiancé. It was something that she wanted to forget about. After only a few days on Asgard her father had arranged for her to marry Fandral it was one of the reasons she wasn't speaking with her father.

"Unless you and Sif were secretly lovers then no you can't pardon her." Loki said, the only one of the royal children who had ever listened during their lessons.

"Sif and I have never even been friends. So why you would think that we could ever have been anything close to lovers is beyond me. Anyway, I think she has a dead husband or an ex, before I left earth with her well, I heard Logan ask something odd."

"Define odd, because when I come to you dear sister you find many things to be odd."

"He asked if she had found her son. It just makes no sense. I know she cheated on Thor but if she had been with child then I'm sure mother would have just had her locked away and given the child to a proper family. It's not as though Sif would have been able to keep her child without a husband." Freya said, grinning that she'd remembered something from her private lessons with mother.

"Freya she's been away from Asgard for a long time she could have had several children. Did you ask Logan or Sif what they were discussing?" Loki asked, coming to a stop in front of the royal library.

"No, I didn't ask because it just seemed as though it was a secret. At the very least I wasn't meant to hear what they were saying so I pretended I hadn't heard." Freya said, her voice going from incredible proud to slightly worried. "Loki" she said, grabbing his arm and stopping him from entering the library.

"Yes Freya." Loki said, halfway into the library. He was meant to be having a lesson with the high warlock of Asgard.

"Please don't tell anyone that Sif might be a mother. I still don't really like her but it's her secret to say." Freya said, begging Loki with her eyes.

"I won't tell anyone. Even if I did, let's face it no one is going to believe the king of lies." Loki told, his sister before entering the library and closing the door in her face.

Freya grumbled and muttered something about stupid brother before making her way to her mother's private study.

"Logan, I realise you find the topic to be terrible dull but it's important that you pay attention. In a few hours you're going on your first mission with the x-men." Charles Xavier said, pausing in his discussion about the mission to tell Logan off.

"I've told you before Chuck, stay out of my head." Logan snapped; he'd been with the x-men for several months. During that time, he'd heard nothing from Sif or any other member of shield. There was nothing wrong with the x-men, but he had yet to form any kind of actual bond with them.

"I wasn't in your head Logan. You were snoring and so everyone could tell that I was boring you."

"Sorry. I didn't sleep very well last night."

"You dreamt that a man with an eye patch and a crown came to speak to you again. Let me finish the meeting and we can talk." Charles said, trying to hide the worry that he was beginning to feel.

"Do I dare ask how you know about my dream?" Logan grumbled, even as he sat up and pretended to pay attention.

"You project your dreams incredible loudly. I prefer those to your other dreams."

"What's wrong with my regular dreams? I enjoy them personally." Logan asked, sounding rather annoyed.

"Well considering what they are about no wonder you enjoy them." Eric said, sounding just as unamused as Logan.

"Is the great Eric jealous?"

"You are dreaming of some red head princess who you barely knew. So, no not jealous and this isn't a meeting to discuss your sex dreams. We have an important mission to discuss. If you need to discuss your wet dreams, then go and chat with the teenage boys of the school. Charles continued with the mission briefing." Eric said, turning to Charles while ignoring Logan and the others at the meeting.

Jean smiled at Logan "if you'd like to make your dream a reality, all you have to do is ask me on a date. Unlike Emma I require an actual relationship."

Logan shrugged, "sure jean how about after the mission I take you on a date."

Jean grinned, "that would be very nice Logan. Just remember I'm not some cheap whore so I need more than a date to a bar."

Charles coughed, "Jean and Logan if you could leave the personal stuff at the door. Now let's get back to the meeting before Raven attempts to attack Eric again for whatever is going wrong with the two of them."

Soon after this the meeting gets back on track.

Freya looks up from her needle work when her father walks into her bedroom.

"Freya, you are going to have to speak with me eventually." Odin says, taking a seat on his daughters' bed.

Freya sitting on the only chair in the room watches him for a few seconds before going back to her needle work.

"What would you say if I told you that we may have found your wild man?"

"You found Logan? Is he coming to Asgard? Please let him at least visit. When I stayed with him, I never really managed to explain just how beautiful Asgard really is."

"At least I know you can speak and the key to making you speak is that wild man. When we find him, he can come to Asgard and be your personal guard. Your fiancé spends a lot of time in other realms, so I need to know your safe and apparently you feel safe with this wild man. However, if you bed him then your wild man will die."

"Father, I am an adult and free to bed whoever I wish." Freya said, unable to keep the anger out of her voice.

"You are an engaged woman and your fiancé is not the wild man."

"Why am I not engaged to Logan? He's kind and decent. I care about him and believe he'd make a decent husband. For our wedding gift I would design a bath that would be big enough for both of us. That way he could learn to bathe."

"You are not engaged to him daughter because he's not from Asgard and I believe that Fandral will make a better husband for you."

"Fandral? Father he has bedded nearly as many women as Thor. In what way would he make a good husband."

"He's loyal to the crown and would never cheat on you."

"All of that is true and he's handsome I grant you, but I don't love him. Logan would also never cheat or hurt me. He's incredible loyal, especially to his sister." Freya said, a smile appearing on her face every time she or anyone else mentioned Logan.

"Your wild man's sister is an enemy of Asgard. Keep behaving and your wild man may just appear in a few days or weeks." Odin said, standing and walking over to his daughter. He kissed her forehead before leaving the room and closing her bedroom door.

**Part Three**

Just as Odin had promised a few days later when Freya awoke, she found Logan sitting at the end of her bed.

"Morning princess. You ready to start the day or do you need to sleep a bit later?" Logan asked, not sounding at all happy to be in such a wonderful place as Asgard.

"Princess? I thought you felt happier calling me Freya. Why am I suddenly princess?" Freya asked, climbing out of the bed and storming up to him forgetting that she'd fallen asleep in just her underwear.

"I was given instructions to only address you as princess or princess Freya. Decided I would simple call you princess."

"Who instructed you because my instructions are for you to call me Freya."

"The king told me that I was to obey his orders. Also told me you'd get into a mood but to remind you to put on some clothes. Apparently, you are showing the court your granny panties are no longer funny as you're not a ten-year-old. His words not mine. I kind of like the huge panties it's very Bridget Jones."

Freya frowned pulling the blanket off the bed and wrapping it around her. "Who the hell is Bridget Jones? Why are you looking at my underwear? As for my father you can ignore him, you are here as my guest."

"No, I'm here to be your personal guard. Why don't you get dressed princess and then you can shout at your parents?" Logan said, walking to the door and leaving the room.

Freya turned almost as red as her hair. Never had any man who'd woken up on her bedroom been so rude to her. They'd also always obeyed her wish to be called Freya and not princess. For whatever reason Logan was refusing to behave like her normal lovers though she had to remind herself that he was not yet one of her lovers. Shaking her head, she decided to focus on the positive that Logan was on Asgard. It didn't cross her mind to think to ask where Sif might be.

Logan waited outside for the princess to get ready. Earlier that morning he had been running around the grounds owned by Xavier. He'd been minding his own business when this blond wearing a skirt had hit him over the head with a hammer, when he woke up, he was being told he had a new job. Before he could think about it more Freya appeared in a beautiful dress along with his jacket.

"Nice jacket. Are you the trend setter of Asgard?" Logan asked, moving aside so that Freya could lead the way.

"Wild man, how do you know we are on Asgard? I barely told you anything about my home." Freya asked, ignore the comment about the jacket.

"This place is clearly not earth and the king told me I was on Asgard. Then he told me I would be your personal guard. By the way congratulations."

"Congratulations?"

"Your engaged and to be married in two months."

"Right my arranged marriage to Fandral. Father has already told me that I don't need to marry him if a better fighter comes along. Maybe you could fight for my hand." Freya said, not bothering to correcting him that the marriage was to take place in two years not two months.

"I was hired to be your bodyguard not your husband. Anyway, my life is on earth I have people on earth who count on me." Logan said, following Freya through some large double doors that lead into the throne room.

Frigga smiled as her daughter and the wild man walked in. They looked very good together and her husband had promised that Logan wanted to be on Asgard. After speaking with Logan and Freya she planned to visit Sif.

Odin frowned when he noticed that Freya was still wearing that bloody jacket. He had told her several times that she was to stop wearing the jacket. "Good morning daughter I hope you approve of your personal guard. He wasn't easy to find, and Thor was forced to hit him on the head."

"I thought I might have killed him." Thor said, from his seat at the royal table. "He went down and Fandral was sure he wouldn't get back up, but he healed. Sister you never mentioned that he wasn't fully human."

"He is human you dope! Wild man lives on earth and only humans live on earth. Father he's a guest not my personal guard. I want him treated like a guest." Freya said, joining her mother at the table and frowning when she saw Logan sit opposite rather than next to her. She also noticed that Loki was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't call me dope! Don't even understand why I had to drag him to Asgard. His house was huge, and I heard the sound of several children." Thor growled, as he helped himself to a large glass of mead.

Logan laughs "so you're the dope and the troublemaker are in the library avoiding this breakfast. Maybe princess his new name should be the sensible one. Dope I lived in the mansion yes, but it doesn't belong to me."

Freya frowned, "I'm not sure how Loki avoiding breakfast makes him sensible? Thor apologise to Logan for being so rude."

"Wasn't rude and he didn't deny the existence of the children. He is probably married to several women."

"You were incredible rude to Logan. So, apologise."

"Sister you are not in charge."

"Actually, Dope I am. I'm older than you so I can tell you what to do."

"Rules change sister dear and I'm next in line to the throne."

"No, you are not! I was born before you the throne belongs to me."

Logan watched as brother and sister argued neither sounding like adults. "Queen Frigga how long am I to stay on Asgard. I do appreciate the chance to babysit your daughter, but your son just took me. I neither have wives or my own children waiting for me. I did though have a job and was part of my team. I would also like to know when I'm allowed to see my sister."

"You will be here for two Asgardian months. Once princess Freya is married you will return to Earth. After all, once she's married, she will have her husband to warm her bed. About two years will have passed on earth. If the doctor loves, you then she will wait and if not then I'm sure you won't struggle to find another. As for Sif she is not your blood sister and so you will not be seeing her." Odin said, answering for his wife while his children continued to argue.

"Two years? Alright I guess no one on earth will miss me too much. There are many though who will miss Sif." Logan began only to be interrupted by Thor.

"Who the hell would miss her?"

"Her son and those she have come to see as family." Logan said, still not touching the food.

"Wild man why is you not eating?" Freya asked, pausing mid bite.

"I ate with the other servants. Please keep eating princess." Logan said, turning to watch Freya.

Thor frowned, "Sif has a son? That isn't possible."

"Thor it's perfectly possible or did you not listen when father gave you the talk." Freya said, half laughing at Thor's stupidity.

"Freya it is not possible because of her punishment." Thor said, the colour draining from his face. Suddenly he was on his feet and left the room in a hurry not looking back even as Odin commanded him to return.

"Father why is Thor so upset and the wild man does not warm the bed of males. Whoever the doctor is you have the wrong information. Freya said, looking from her father to Logan.

"I think when your father mentions a doctor, he means Jean. Women can be doctor on earth and have been able to for a long time. As for Jean she isn't yet a doctor though I believe she will make a bloody good one." Logan answered, keeping his focus on Freya rather than Odin who looked ready to explode.

Frigga put a hand on her husband's arm to calm him. "Freya darling daughter why don't you show Logan the royal gardens."

"I would rather find out why Thor is upset about Sif having a child. It's not as though he is the father of the bastard." Freya said, even as she stood up and indicated with her hands that Logan needed to do the same.

Logan stood up slowly. "Princess I really think you should show me the royal gardens. You can quiz me about Jean and why Sif's son is not a bastard," he said walking out of the room.

Freya screamed and grumbled before following him.

In the deepest part of the dungeon Sif sat in the furthest part of her cell. To her right was a young girl with bright red hair. She clung to Sif mumbling to herself as Sif comforted her. On her left was a boy around the same age as the girl. He wasn't clinging to Sif, but he stayed very close to her side. Sif had an arm round each child and was speaking to them softly when she heard footsteps. Slowly she looked up praying that it wasn't Odin or one of the rougher guards.

"Sif, would it be alright if we spoke?" Thor asked, from his side of the cell.

"I can't actually stop you from speaking Thor. Confused as to why you wish to speak with me of all people." Sif said, as she slowly got to her feet telling the girl to stay with her brother.

"Are they your children Sif? When you fell were you carrying them?"

"I didn't fall Thor I was pushed." Sif said, refusing to look at Thor.

The girl growled and moved in front of Sif snarling at Thor.

"You were being punished Sif. Is your daughter feral?" Thor asked, slowly opening the door of the cell.

"Thor please don't open the door. My children see you as a threat and will attack you. I don't want your parents to harm either of my children." Sif said, pulling the girl behind her as the boy came to hug her.

"I really don't think your children are a threat. After all they are just children and neither seem capable of speaking."

"They are both incredible deadly. Thor, I know you despise me, but I don't wish for you to be harmed. If you must enter the cell, then keep your distance. My children will protect me it's an instinct."

Thor sighed but did as he was asked keeping his distance. "I don't despise you Sif even if you cheated on me. I'm just... when you were thrown from Asgard you were not with child."

"I was with child it's why I was found guilty Thor of treason. My punishment was banishment from Asgard and to never have more children. The fall should have killed me or at the very least caused me to lose the baby. It did neither. They will be my only children and I will defend them until my last breath." Sif said, staying close to the children and barely looking at Thor.

"Mother would never have been so cruel. She was the one who begged father not to punish you. Kept saying that you'd not cheated on me, but you admitted that you cheated. Everything you did made it seem like you couldn't care less."

"I was never asked if I had cheated just if you were the father. Thor, where is Logan? I need to speak with my brother. I will take any punishment, but I do need to speak with him in private."

"Sif, I'm not sure that my father will allow that. I will try and have Logan come and see you, but it won't be alone." Thor said, taking a step towards Sif only to take three back when the girl moved forward growling.

Sif picked the girl up and moved her to the back of the cell. She whispered to her and slowly the girl calmed down. While she was busy calming down the girl and telling her that they were safe, the boy moved towards Thor his nails slowly growing.

Thor watched the boy and slowly approached him with his hands up to show he wasn't a threat. "Hey, umm my name is Thor and I'm a friend of your mothers. I apologise if I upset you or your sister. Do you think maybe we could start again?"

The boy growled but didn't move any closer to Thor.

"Cain come and sit with your sister please." Sif said, stopping the boy from moving any closer to Thor.

The boy looked at Thor snarled and then walked over to his sister and joining her on the floor.

"Can your children even speak?" Thor asked, watching the children as they used hand signals. It was something he had never seen before and he found it strange. He'd not been around many children but those he had met were hyper and didn't seem to stop talking. Those two were quite unless someone went near their mother.

"It's complicated Thor." Sif answered, not willing to give the real answer. At some point she assumed that it would be discovered who the children were. If she could stop that then she would even if it meant giving up her life. There was nothing she wouldn't do in order to keep the children safe. First though she needed to speak with Logan. "So, may I speak to Logan? He is after all now my brother. Which is also complicated but I will explain if you can arrange for me to talk with Logan alone."

"Logan is here on Asgard to protect Freya. It's a present from father to her for her wedding. I will try and speak with him and get him to see you but we both know my sister will insist on coming. Do you mind if I ask a question?"

"Ask away Thor you have been honest with me."

"Why does your daughter look so much like Freya?"

"That is a question I am unsure how to answer. At least I am unsure while the children can hear. If you can promise that neither Cain nor Lauren will not be harmed, then I will tell you everything."

"That seems fair. I will speak with mother about sitting with them. She's never harmed a child in her life and won't start with your son and daughter."

"I guess she is my best option. Just tell her that Cain and Lauren are dangerous and need to be approached carefully. If she's willing to speak with me I can introduce her to the children. They do not respond well to strangers."

"I will see what I can do. Sif if it means anything, I am happy that you are alive. Maybe one day we can be friends again because I have missed you."

"Maybe." Sif said, going back to the children and pulling them close.

The royal gardens were massive and stretched out further than an average eye could see. To Logan it seemed like an organised forest or wood and he'd spent plenty of time in both. For him a tree was just a tree, but he could both smell and feel the happiness coming off the princess. Before entering the gardens, she had been grumbling and complaining very loudly. He didn't need to use his enhanced hearing to be able to tell that she was pissed. All of that changed though when she took a step outside. Her anger had just seemed to disappear and was replaced by joy at he assumed being free.

"I'm glad you have cheered up princess." Logan muttered, as Freya moved from tree to tree and began talking to it.

"How can I be angry in such a beautiful place? I spent a lot of my childhood here instead of in my lessons and Thor spent his in the training grounds. Are you not happy to be on Asgard among your own people?" Freya asked, confusion slipping into her voice and showing on her face for half a second before she went back to talking to a tree.

"I've told you princess I'm not from Asgard. I'm from earth and it's got its problems, but it is my home. This place is lovely but it's not home."

"Logan you don't have to lie anymore. I've seen your claws and if Thor really did hit you with a hammer then that means you heal faster than a human would. The only thing you could possibly be is an Asgardian. You can trust me Logan I promise. If you tell me the truth, then I'm sure we can find your parents and brother. When we were on Earth you did mention a brother. I will even speak to my father about Sif and have her punishment reduced." Freya said, smiling at Logan happy with the idea that her wild man had come home. She even planned to speak with Odin about giving Sif the right to visit her child and of course find a home for the boy. She soon became lost in her plans for how she was going to make Logan's life so much better.

Logan watched her and hated the idea of causing her any pain. In two months, she would be married, and he would be sent home. He told himself that he could last two months watching over a princess especially one as beautiful as Freya. After promising to not hurt Freya's feelings he made a second promise to find Sif and gain her freedom even if he lost hers. She wasn't his sister by blood, but she was the closest thing he had to family and her son was his nephew. He refused to let them be prisoners on Asgard for something that was not even Sifs fault. He sighed when he noticed that Freya was now frowning at him. "That's very kind of you princess but my parents are dead and I've no wish to see my brother again. I would be grateful if you'd speak with the king and prince Thor about Sif. All the years I have known her she's never betrayed anyone. I also know... never mind. Why don't you tell me about the royal gardens?"

"First I would like to know more about you. How can you be sure your parents are dead? Sif did betray Thor, she admitted to being with other men while engaged to him. Only the royal member of the couple can have other lovers. Why wouldn't you want to see your brother again? My brothers are both incredible annoying, but I did miss them."

"My parents are definitely dead. I've been alive a long time and I doubt normal humans would have lasted half if I have. I'm not Asgardian but I am a mutant."

"Wait? What's a mutant? Is that what the others were in the tubes? The doctors who would conduct experiments I heard them refer to the prisoners as mutant freaks. One of them even said that mutants were science experiments that had gone wrong." Freya asked, taking a step away from Logan. She didn't mean to but the idea of Logan being a science experiment gone wrong scared her. Not that she really understood what science was or how it could go wrong.

"A mutant is an evolved human. Chuck told me many years ago that basically a mutant is a human with an extra gene. Chuck would like you princess you want to help, and you seem willing to learn. So, who is your fiancé?" Logan asked, wanting to change the subject to anything other than mutants and his family. Both these topics were the ones he always tried to avoid whenever he could. Changing the subject with the princess he just knew would not be easy. He had only known Freya for just over a week and yet even in that short amount of time he'd been able to tell that she was incredibly stubborn. He had a feeling that Freya was not going to just let the subject drop without trying to dig.

"So, you have an extra gene that meant you were born with metal claws? I'm sorry Logan but that does not really make sense. It also makes no sense about your parents being dead and why you won't tell me about your brother. You are my personal guard and I have a right to know." Freya said, take a small step towards Logan before adding under her breath. "I also thought that we were friends. You saved me from a terrible and slow death. For that..."

"My parents are dead because I was born a very long time ago. They probably died of an illness or someone killed them. I remember nothing about them. How I got the claws is none of your business princess. My mutation isn't really any of your business either and my brother is of no concern to you."

"I am the princess of Asgard!" Freya shouted, causing several servants to quickly leave the garden.

"Why don't we find something else to do princess? I don't wish to talk about my family, and you can scream and shout at me all you want. Still not going to give in even if you give me orders."

Freya screamed and hit Logan several times in the chest before growling and storming off away from Logan.

Logan waited a few minutes before following her. Although he couldn't see her, he chose to trust his sense of smell and use his nose to find a very grumpy princess.

In the throne room, the king and queen of Asgard had been left completely alone. Not even the guards had been given permission to stay in the room.

"Frigga my love. Why did you have everyone leave the room? You were there when we punished that whore Sif. She cheated on our son who she was engaged to. I didn't hear you trying to stop the punishment." Odin said, turning to look at his wife.

"I made them leave my loving husband so that we could have a real conversation. I didn't stop the punishment because I believed you planned to lock her up for a few weeks. It never crossed my mind that you were going to throw her of the bridge. She cheated on Thor, but he was never faithful to her. He wasn't even happy about the potential marriage, something that you arranged despite me telling you not to. Odin you told me that you wouldn't harm her or her child. That child did nothing wrong. Tell me that you didn't harm the child. Please Odin tell me that when she was pushed that she wasn't still pregnant?" Frigga said, becoming more agitated the longer she spoke. Her husband had many faults and she was aware of all of them, but she'd always believe that he could be merciful. To think that he could have killed an unborn child for no actual reason. It was heart-breaking and if her daughter found out then it would destroy the relationship that was just beginning to repair itself.

"Frigga you know that if she'd hidden the pregnancy then that child would have had a right to the throne. Tell me who would have taken the child if she'd been allowed to give birth."

"She did give birth."

"Not possible."

"The fall clearly didn't kill her or her twins. Her children need a family not a cell." Frigga said, getting to her feet and leaving the room refusing to look at her husband.

Part Four

A few days later still feeling furious with Logan for only calling her princess, Freya came up with a plan. She assumed that Logan wouldn't think of Asgard as home until he could see Sif and realise, they were better off in Asgard.

Freya got up just before dawn and slowly left her room. Despite her many arguments Logan had refused to share her room with her.

At the time she'd been furious but as she made her way towards the dungeons, she was grateful. He had still not told her any more about his family or the mysterious brother.

The hallways of the palace were deserted at this hour in the morning and even if she was late getting back to her room, she felt Logan would assume she'd got to have fun with her fiancé.

Thinking about her fiancé caused her blood to boil and her beautiful earth green eyes to turn black. Shaking her head, she told herself that she wouldn't let the anger control her. There were far worse men than Fandral that she could be being forced to marry.

She didn't believe she could ever fall in love with him but loving him wouldn't be a problem. It wouldn't be a problem to love him as she already loved him but as a brother and friend.

When she finally reached the cell, she knew to be holding Sif she was shocked by what she saw. Thor had told her that when he'd spoken to Sif, she was looking healthy, not exactly happy with being back on Asgard but healthy. As she stepped closer to the cell, she realised that Sif looked half-starved and was covered in bruises and cuts.

"Good morning Freya. May I ask why you are up so early?" Sif said, sitting up and the slowly standing up and limping to the door of the cell.

"I came to speak to you. First though I want to know why you look starved. All prisoners are fed. Even the ones who are to be executed. There is no reason why you should be refusing food or why you have injuries."

"My children come first. Many of my bruises are old and the new ones are part of my punishment. The law states that I am to hand my children over and I've refused." Sif said, trying to keep Freya's focus on her and not the children.

"Sif, you are going to be in prison a long time. Do you not think that your children deserve a family? Maybe my parents could take them in. Father can be very loving, and mother truly is a wonderful mother. If not my parents, then maybe their father."

"No one is taking my children from me. If I die, then Logan will take them both back to earth. We both know that no Asgardian family would want them. They are not pure Asgardian and I pray their father is dead." Sif said, the venom when she mentioned their father clear in her voice.

"Sif, it's the law of Asgard. As for Logan going back to Earth, I don't think he ever plans to return. Why would he? Here on Asgard he is loved and respected and has been rewarded with a beautiful home. Many women of the court want to marry him and have many children with him. What exactly did he have on earth except for some female doctor?"

"So, he actually agreed to date Jean. Hope he used protection because she won't let him go if she is carrying his spawn."

"She won't really have a choice seeing as he's not going back to earth."

"He leaves once you are married. Logan will never see Asgard as his home just another bloody prison. Maybe you should go back to your room before they notice your missing" Sif said, starting to limp back to the sleeping children.

"Hey! I'm not done yet! You haven't even told me who fathered the children or even how you survived the fall." Freya shouted, noticing that the female child was starting to wake up.

The child that could only be described as a mini version of herself was suddenly on her feet. Within seconds she was by the cell door snarling, "stop upsetting her!"

Freya looked at the child standing in front of her and had to pinch herself. It didn't seem possible that she was looking at a younger version of herself and yet this girl looked so like her. Without getting a closer look she didn't think she would be able to see any differences. "Umm hello. My name is princess Freya of Asgard. You can just call me Freya if you'd like. What's your name?" Freya asked, noticing the string that would be invisible to everyone else that connected her to the child. Many years before she'd gone to earth and been taken, she'd gained the gift to tell when people were linked. It was a gift she'd mostly ignored and wasn't sure what this golden thread could mean as to her link with the girl.

The girl tilted her head to the right watching Freya with curious eyes. "So, you're the princess. In the lab..."

"Laura that is enough! Please come and sit with Cain." Sif said, stopping the conversation in its tracks.

The girl Laura turned to look at Sif and then at Cain who was shivering. "I wouldn't have told her. Won't let them separate us I promise."

"Laura is that your name? When I was a child my mother told me stories of one of her friends. She was called Laura and well I always thought I would name my daughter Laura. Not that I'm telling your mother off for choosing the name." Freya said, starting to ramble as she allowed her nerves to take over.

"Yes, I was named Laura. After a lady who was close to my grandmother."

"Mother had two best friends Laura and Aurora. Mother and Aurora were not happy when I didn't become best friends with your mother. Can I ask why you weren't named after your grandmother Aurora?"

"Umm." Laura turned to Sif.

"Why are you asking such personal questions Freya? You had Logan dragged here against his will and then I end up here in a cell. Have your fun with Logan but leave me out of it." Sif said, as she pulled Laura into her arms. She knew exactly why Laura had not been named after her grandmother. It was though something that she did not want to discuss.

"Sif, no one is going to have their fun with me. Princess is getting married in less than two months. I'm glad you found your son." Logan said, appearing from the shadows and walking towards the cell.

"I'm not going to marrying Fandral. Once father sees sense then the wedding will be off. The two of us can explore the nine realms and have an actual adventure. Father will allow it once I explain that you will keep me safe." Freya said, a smile appearing on her face when she saw Logan. It didn't matter that Logan had denied their connection she could see that they were connected by a red thread and then she noticed the golden thread connecting Logan to Laura.

Sif smiled at Logan, "I found both my children. We need to speak in private. It's very important Wolverine. If you behave then the king will be more willing to grant you something. Don't worry about me but the children."

"They shouldn't be in a cell and you want me to become their guardian for a bit."

"Yes, something like that Logan."

Freya watched as Logan and Sif continued to ignore her and have a private conversation. Normally she would have been furious and part of her was angry that Logan especially would ignore her. The more logical side of her brain though told her this was probably her only chance to speak with the girl. She wanted to speak with the boy as well but so far, the boy hadn't moved from his spot at the back of the cell.

"Why are your jealous princess?" The girl asked, moving closer to the door of the cell and watching Freya.

"Laura I am not jealous. Sif... well she's a mother of two and has no husband. No self-respecting man would take her on and her children. Logan is a respectable man who works for my family. She is a sister to him but I'm sure he will drop her and see sense." Freya said, shoving her hand in front of her mouth to try and silence herself. What she had said was what she had been thinking but had no plan to say it out loud.

"You sound incredible jealous of a brother and sister."

"They are not related by blood."

"You are unused to men ignoring you."

"How old are you exactly? Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Sif. I mean umm." Laura said, backing away from the door of the cell.

While Freya tried to get Laura to talk Logan and Sif has a more personal conversation.

"Sif, why have you got two children? You told me you only had a son, even told me the name of the father. Have you put spell or something on the girl?" Logan asked, doing his best to keep any happiness in his voice. He was incredible happy that Sif was safe and had found her son, but he was also incredible confused.

"I told you Logan it's complicated." Sif said, not meeting Logan's eyes.

"You can trust me Sif."

"It's not about trust Logan. I want to tell you but there are far too."

"Freya I was not expecting my daughter to be in the dungeon with the prisoner. Please go upstairs with your guard. Don't even try and do the I'm the sweet child because I'm not your father and you're also a grownup." Frigga said, pointing with her hand for Freya and Logan to leave.

Logan bowed to Frigga before escorting Freya out of the dungeon.

"I want to stay and find out what's going to happen." Freya complained, as Logan picked her up and carried her out of the dungeon.

Sif watched Frigga not sure what exactly was going to happen. Her mother and Frigga had been the best of friends, but she'd always believed that Frigga didn't like her in anyway. Slowly she began to back away praying that the queen would simply ignore her and go back upstairs.

"Good morning Sif. I believe that the two of us need to have a long talk." Frigga said, as she opened the door of the cell.

"I can't leave the children and king Odin told me if I left this cell I would be killed along with the children. If the king needs to kill me then I am willing to die but the children have done nothing wrong." Sif said, as she hugged the children close to her.

"Odin will not harm you or the children. They are guilty of no crime and Sif you've already been punished. I'm deciding for you and the children to be moved to proper rooms. First though I believe we should talk. I've already asked someone you'd trust to stay with the children. Thor explained you wouldn't want to leave them alone but at the same time would not want them to hear our conversation."

"It's true I asked to speak with you but to be honest I didn't think you'd agree."

"You requested to speak with me and made it clear your children came first. I believe that you are putting them first is enough for you to be forgiven. Thor will speak with his father in a few hours once Odin has woken up." Frigga said, unlocking the door of the cell and moving aside so Sif could leave.

"Wait who is staying with Laura and Cain?" Sif asked, moving towards the door but not leaving the cell.

"Aurora your mother. A woman that you trust. She's missed you a lot. If it will make you feel better Fandral will also be helping to look after the children."

"My mother?"

"Yes, she's missed her only daughter."

"Adopted daughter and my brothers are... well they are soldiers."

"I'm aware that one of them fell in love with the wrong kind of woman."

"He couldn't help who he fell in love with. Love can make you do crazy things." Sif said, looking down at the floor rather than the queen.

"I'm aware that he couldn't help who he loved any more than you could help not being in love with Thor. My son did not help himself by always teasing you and breaking promise after promise. We are going to talk in the gardens, it's still very early and so no one will be awake. Don't worry Freya will be in her room for a while complaining and unless she needs to know your secrets are your own." Frigga said, a smile on her face though it didn't quiet reach her eyes.

After Sif had spoken to her children and introduced them to Aurora and Fandral she followed the queen out of the dungeon.

Part Five

"Put me down right now!" Freya shouted, as Logan carried her all the way back to her bedroom.

"I will princess, but you need to let the queen and Sif speak." Logan said, dropping her on the bed and laughing when she squealed in annoyance.

Frey glared, "I need to be there with them. Sif is clearly hiding something, and I will find out what. How are you not curious about what she's hiding?"

"Princess, you and Sif are not friends. From what she's told me you've never been friends. She's going to tell your mother everything and anything that you need to know I'm sure your mother will share. You were in a tube for seven years and it was shot awful but princess her life hasn't been pleasant."

Freya stared at him not sure what to say. The week she had spent with Logan had been bloody wonderful. She had been given more freedom than she'd ever known even as a princess. It was true she had to stick close to Logan but that was for her safety and something she'd not really minded about. As far as she was aware Sif had been given even more freedom than her and was a mother to a boy and girl. As she thought back to earlier that morning, she started to remember that Logan had been shocked to see her with two children. She was sure that the boy and girl were the same age and yet Logan had said he was glad she'd found her son.

Logan sighed, and sat down in the window seat. "What is it you'd like to ask me princess? I will only tell you what I can and nothing that's personal to Sif."

"Why were you shocked to see two children? Did she lie and say that she only had a son? On earth is it better to have a son than a daughter?"

"She only ever spoke of her son, but I don't think for a second that she lied, it's always easy to tell when someone is lying. With Sif it is even easier as she's got several tells. It's only because she had only mentioned her son that I was shocked."

"Yet you are still shocked. How can a mother only mention one child? It just doesn't make sense unless she's lying. What I can't understand is why she'd lie."

"It's possible that she couldn't remember that she had two children."

"How do you forget that you have two children?"

"It's complicated."

"I need an explanation Logan. Saying that it is complicated is not enough." Freya said, joining Logan on the window seat. She took his hand forcing him to look her in the eye, "Logan, you can trust me with anything. It's true that Sif and I are not close, but her children are innocent."

"She didn't willingly cheat on your brother. Those children were not created through an act of love. Maybe you should speak with your parents about what I'm talking about." Logan said, not looking at Freya.

"Are you saying that she was raped? How is it even possible for a human to overpower an Asgardian?"

Logan gave her what could only be described as incredible unamused. If she'd been anyone else, he would probably have just walked away.

"While I was on earth I wasn't at full power. My parents didn't think it would be a good idea if I got too much attention. Especially as humans are rather weak. If I had been at full power I never would have been captured. Sif came to earth before me with her powers intact."

"It's not always about strength and she has never given me the full details. I have also never asked because it's her story to tell. What I do know is that those on Asgard treated her like a whore and threw her off the bridge in the hope of killing her. She survived and had a child or two. As I've explained not my story to tell. If you need to know more then you will have to speak with Sif."

"She admitted to cheating on Thor. If she'd explained to anyone... I could have been kinder to her and I promise to turn over a new leaf. The person I was on Asgard before I was taken is someone I don't want to be again. She was horrible to everyone including her brothers. Will you help me be a better person?" Freya asked, taking Logan's hand and by the end of her speech she was determined to change.

Queen Frigga took a seat on one of the benches in her private garden. It was not large like the rest of the royal garden, but it was private, and no one would enter without calling out first. She had thought about putting a fence around her part of the garden, but things were always coming up and so the fence had never been built.

Sif watched Frigga and began to pace. She wrapped her arms around her waist and did her best to not just make a run for it. If she ran, she was aware that the soldiers and guards would be given the order to kill but the children would be safe. There was a chance the children would be better off without her; Logan would look after her son. It didn't even cross her mind to think that Logan would abandon her son.

"Sif, no one will harm you."

"Freya hates me and I'm sure she wants me dead. If I tell you the truth about the children, you will hate me just as much. My mother will never forgive me and will wish I had died when I was punished."

"She doesn't hate you Sif. I believe that she is jealous. While they were growing up Thor was always telling Freya that she was just a silly girl. He was though willing to hang out with you and listened. When Thor was born Freya believed her little brother would listen to her and in her own words find her awesome and amazing. Instead he wanted to hang out with you and drag Loki along for the ride." Frigga began to explain, moving slightly so Sif could join her on the bench.

"It's not my fault that Thor chose to listen to me. Fandral obeyed any command that Freya would give to him. I'm sure Thor only paid me any attention because of my brothers. They were all brilliant soldiers and despite us all being adopted they were loyal. It didn't matter to them who my birth parents had been. Didn't matter that one of them was a light elf and the other a dark elf. Our mother loved all of us." Sif said, watching the grass under her socked feet. She was still in the same clothes from her abduction back to Asgard. The only thing the guards had taken from her were her shoes.

"All your brothers who are still living miss their baby sister. When they heard of your punishment every one of them offered to take your place. I have never blamed you for Freya being jealous it is an emotion that everyone has at some point in their life. Freya didn't understand how to respond to feeling jealous and so she chose anger. Eventually she got over that jealousy and then she met her wild man."

"Some of my brothers are still alive. They weren't executed after my punishment?"

"No despite them having tried to rescue you, though you swore they had no hand in that. I told Odin they acted like brothers and were not to be punished. I also told Odin that your punishment was to be three months in the dungeon or in one of our many rooms."

"The guards who helped me jump, they told me, that my brothers would burn and were... they called them terrible things. Thor never seemed to care that my brothers were not from Asgard. Does she really call Logan her wild man?"

"Those guards were punished a few months after your own banishment." Frigga said, like Sif doing everything in her power not to mention what the punishment was as it was so awful. "Yes, she still calls him her wild man." Frigga added with a smile.

"Logan doesn't belong to anyone. He's a good person but making him a prisoner won't go down well. He's been imprisoned before and it wasn't a nice experience. Not that he remembers a lot and he's told me things, but I won't betray him. Telling you about his memory loss is probably a betrayal." Sif said, still only looking at the grass before adding, "please don't tell anyone about his memory loss. If he wants to tell people, then that should be his decision."

"I promise not to tell anyone Sif. As you said it is his decision to make to share private information. My daughter adores her wild man but it's up to him to tell her about his past."

"Thank you for understanding."

"It's alright. So, Logan he became a brother to you?"

"Yes. Logan helped me at my lowest moment, and we became family. Freya has nothing to be jealous of."

"You think she's jealous of how close you and Logan have become?"

"She fancies him, and no man has ever turned her down, but Logan did. He didn't do it out of some loyalty to me because Freya and I aren't friends. If he worked like that he'd never have slept with Jean or numerous other women who haven't liked me."

"So why did he turn her down?"

"I think in his own way to be kind."

"I'm not sure that I understand. Like Freya has he not had many lovers."

"He has but with Freya he felt this connection and she wanted to come home. I'm not saying that the week she spent with Logan that she didn't enjoy. She loved spending time with him and I'm sure she would have stayed on earth just to be with him."

"So why did you bring her back?"

"She spent seven years away from her family. Logan has his many faults, but he'd never have asked her to pick. Especially when the two of them don't know anything about each other. Truth is if he'd kept her on earth, she'd have grown to hate him. Sending her home was the kind thing to do even if she thinks it was him being a jerk. My son is in every single way my world but that doesn't stop me from missing my family." Sif said, the last part of her speech barely above a mumble.

"You wanted to give her a chance to spend time with her family. If Logan and Freya are meant for each other then they will find their way back to each other." Frigga said, putting an arm around Sif and smiling at the younger woman.

"Something like that yes. I also had information about where my son was being kept. If I hadn't learnt anything about my son, then she'd have been home sooner and might not feel such a connection to Logan a non-Asgardian and definitely not of royal blood."

"Ah yes your children or child. I noticed that the girl could be a clone of my daughter if a lot younger. Are you able to explain why that is?"

Part Six

Sif slowly took a deep breath to calm herself. What she was about to reveal would she was sure cause so many problems. She did though want to tell the truth. While on earth she had heard the phrase that the truth would set you free. It was a phrase she believed to be a load of bollocks, but not telling anyone wouldn't be fair to Logan or Freya or Laura. She needed to tell the truth, but it wouldn't be easy.

"It's alright Sif, you can take your time. There is no rush and the children are perfectly safe. Your mother was incredible excited to spend time with her grandchildren."

"Grandson" Sif mumbled.

Frigga watched Sif and smiled in encouragement. She knew better than to rush Sif, but it didn't stop her be curious. The way that Sif had corrected her was just strange. When Sif didn't speak straight away, she chose to say something. "Please continue Sif."

Sif nodded and took another deep breath. "How I ended up with Laura and Cain is in no way a simply or even happy story." She had to pause to stop herself from shivering too much before continuing. "Let me try and start from the beginning."

"So, I'm not even sure how many years ago it was but I was sent to earth. I think it might have been Thor's idea so he could enjoy the last few weeks he had of freedom. So anyway, I went to earth alone as I didn't exactly have any female friends. Earth was and is so different from Asgard. I had to learn the many rules of earth so that I could fit in."

"Yes, I remember Thor asking for permission for you to be sent to earth. Freya was furious that she wasn't allowed to go with you and Hela..." Frigga said, not saying any more about her two daughters.

Sif nods not turning to look at Frigga even once, "so anyway I spent a number of days on earth learning the rules. On one of those days I met Logan and he did flirt and act like I was easy. After I beat the crap out of him and explained I was engaged he apologised, and we became friends. His... his half... his half-brother Victor though wasn't someone who took no for an answer. One night he slipped something into my drink and when I woke up... Victor was pulling on his trousers and thanked me for a memorable night." She wiped away a tear and forced herself to stop shaking.

Frigga slowly puts an arm around Sif and pulls her close. "It's alright you don't have to tell me exactly what happened. So, this Victor is the father of Cain and Laura."

"Just Cain. Laura was created in a lab."

"A lab?"

"It's a place that humans do experiments. They created Laura by combining Logan and Freya's DNA."

"How did they have Freya's DNA before she was taken?"

"She was sent to collect me and wanted a drink first. The glass she was drinking from broke and when she tried to pick it up, well she managed to cut her hand. At the time I didn't know that anyone had taken her DNA. I swear I only found out when I finally found Cain. There was a file on him and Laura it's how I discovered who her parents are."

"Were you ever going to tell Logan or my daughter?"

"I wanted to tell Logan first. He's more likely to listen as I explain. Laura knows that I'm not her mother, but I didn't..."

"You thought my husband would take them both away from you. How long were you looking after them before Thor and his friends found you."

Sif look Frigga straight in the eye, "I'm not sure of the exact amount of time. It took me a long time to find them. The person who told me about Cain, mentioned that another child was being held. I had no reason to believe that she was related to Cain, but I was determined to save them both. I tried to get in touch with Logan, but he was on a mission for Xavier and I didn't know members of his team."

"It's alright. You saved Laura and I trust that you planned to get her home to Asgard. You've been brave telling me all of this, but I have one last question."

"You're the Queen. I may have been banished from Asgard, but I will still obey you unless it's to abandon my son or Laura. I know she isn't my daughter, but I would like to explain to her who her blood family is."

"I would never ask you to abandon your family. You've explained how you became pregnant with Cain and how Laura was created but how were you separated from your son?"

Sif frowns and turns her head away so she can look anywhere else. "I was injured in my fall from Asgard. Men found me and said they would take me to hospital. Instead they put me in a cage and conducted tests. After Cain was born, they gave me an operation to make sure I couldn't have more children. Then they had some fun with me. Once I was no longer of interest, they left me on the side of the road to die. Logan found me and helped me."

"He knows all of your story?"

"No just some of it and most of it he was able to guess. I didn't know where I had been kept but I knew I had to find my son. I was abandoned many years before they took Freya and I swear I didn't even know she was on earth. I think she blames me though for being taken."

"Why do you think that Sif?"

"It's just a feeling I have. May I please return to my cell?" Sif asked, as a servant walked into the queen's private garden.

"My queen the rooms you requested for lady Sif and her children is ready."

Frigga smiles thank you.

An hour later Sif found herself in a lovely bedroom watching as Cain and Laura slept. In half an hour she would be speaking with Logan and Freya. For now, all she wanted to do was try and be happy with the feeling of being safe.

In one of the many royal libraries Loki the youngest member of the royal family sat by himself. Thor was off training with his friends while Freya was with her wild man. That as always meant that Loki was alone. He didn't have friends and his siblings assumed that he was lonely and eventually would try and make some. Loki though liked being on his own but recently he'd been suffering from some very strange visions to do with earth and a boy with red eyes. None of the visions on their own made sense but Loki had never been one to just give up.

Part Seven

Just three days later Sif was escorted into the throne room with Laura and Cain at her side. She had spent the previous three days explaining to the children what was going on. Laura had hugged her and called her aunt excited by the idea of having parents, but Cain has barely said a word since he had been told. She hadn't told him everything just why she hadn't been part of his life but that she wanted to try and be his mother if he would let her. She wasn't going to force him into accepting that she was his mother, if Cain was happy that was really all that mattered.

Waiting in the throne room was Odin sitting on his throne looking none too pleased that Sif wasn't in chains. Queen Frigga smiling at Sif in encouragement while deliberately ignoring her husband. A confused Thor who was leaning against the wall throwing his hammer in the air before catching it. Logan and Freya were sitting next to each other on high back chairs Freya glaring at Sif while Logan tried not to laugh.

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on? I understand that Thor has forgiven Sif, but why is she still allowed her children?" Freya asked, turning to look at her father rather than Sif.

"Freya, you don't need to be so hostile to Sif. I realise that you are jealous." Frigga began, trying to keep her voice calm.

"I am not jealous of her. I feel sorry that she had to sleep with Thor." Freya grumbled.

"She never slept with me Freya. Unlike you and your wild man we were made to wait till our wedding." Thor said, pulling out a chair so Sif could sit.

"I'm not sleeping with your sister prince Thor. I'm her personal guard not her personal whore." Logan said, watching the children as they sat down on either side of Sif.

"Logan please don't use that word in front of the children. They are only six years of age and if you keep saying things like that they will repeat. Also, Freya I didn't sleep with Thor." Sif said, holding Cain's hand.

"Silence!" Odin shouted, causing everyone to jump. "Freya you are jealous that your wild man is close to Sif. Friendships can form between people you wish to bed and members of their family. Now Sif is going to explain why she is here and daughter you need to listen."

Sif began to explain about the children only stopping to catch her breath or dry her eyes. She told them everything that they needed to know only leaving out anything she felt was too personal. In total her story took nearly two hours to tell and by the end of it even Freya was crying and watching Laura very closely.

Laura slowly walked up to her after some encouragement from Sif and placed her hand on Freya's knee. "It's alright princess Freya you don't need to cry. The people who looked after me didn't harm me too badly because I behave."

Freya looked at the little girl and her crying became hysterical as she moved off the chair and pulled the girl into her arms. "They will never hard you again. I will hunt them all down and soak the earth with their blood. From this day on you will be my daughter and a princess of Asgard. Fandral will be a good step-father to you." She managed to get out between sobs.

"Fandral? Isn't the wolverine my father? The man who gave me my claws used to speak about weapon X and how I'm x23. Aunt Sif believes there is a reason why I'm number twenty-three, but she won't say." Laura says, smiling the entire time before noticing Frigga and half frowning, "why did you make aunt Sif cry?"

Freya watched her daughter and instantly felt strange even calling Laura daughter in her head. She had no idea who weapon X was or what they had to do with her wild man. Back when they'd first met, he'd introduced himself as wolverine of earth but later he'd been Logan. The strange name he'd used was something she'd never questioned or even asked about. Now though she wished she'd kept asking question after question until he had given her an answer. "Logan who or what is weapon X? Sif didn't mention them in her story. She promised not to lie, and I can't see why she would." Freya said, her voice rising as she became more and more distress by the topic.

"I'm weapon X. It's the name I was given when I worked with a man named Stryker. Victor my brother also worked for him. He was a terrible person and I don't remember most of my time with him. Sif didn't say anything about weapon X because she would see it as my story to tell and not hers." Logan answered, watching Freya and then Laura while avoiding eye contact with Sif. He wasn't angry with her, but he was upset she'd not told him about the rumours but as always taken a solo mission while he had gained a team and family.

"Laura the Queen didn't make me cry." Sif said, trying and failing to sound strict.

"It's alright Sif. My granddaughter can ask questions it makes me feel young. She's so like Freya and Laura I apologise if I made your aunt cry. From what she told me in private she kept you safe and didn't lie to you about who she was." Frigga said, a smile on her face.

"Is that all you're going to tell me wild man that you were given the name weapon X and nothing else? How is it that you don't remember your time with this man?" Freya asked, forcing Logan to look her in the eye rather than anywhere else.

"Memory loss princess. I've lost most of my memories and no I don't know how. What I want to know is why your telling Laura that Fandral will be a great stepfather. I get your engaged but she's not just your daughter." Logan said, the last part coming out in a snarl.

"Well if you stay on Asgard I'm sure that you can see Laura every other weekend." Freya said, becoming angry that Logan was only telling her half the truth.

"My home is on earth princess. I doubt Sif is planning on staying here on Asgard. Her family will protect her, but she'd be safer on earth and so would Cain. You can marry Fandral if that's what you want to do but he also knows how to bathe himself." Logan said, also becoming angry with Freya.

"Wait you want me to marry Fandral?"

"Who you marry has very little to do with me. I saved you from a terrible place and for that I get dragged here against my will and forced to be your personal guard. Asgard is a lovely place but princess Laura isn't just from here." Logan said, slowly starting to calm down when Laura touched his knee and smiled up at him.

"It has everything to do with you." Freya mumbled, even as her face turned red and her eyes black.

Frigga sighed, "Loki stop messing around with truth spells! You are already grounded for trying to time travel. Now end the spell or trust me you will be grounded for five centuries and I will give Freya permission to lecture you."

Loki appeared grumbled and ended the spell before disappearing again.

"Princess, while we share a child that is all we share. I know basically nothing about you except you're a princess with two brothers and maybe another sibling. No relationship can have a chance when the people are strangers. You also happen to be engaged and Fandral is an idiot but he's not a horrible person. Normally I don't care if the girl is engaged or even married but I'm trying to be a better person. Also, the last time I slept with a married woman well Sif stabbed me." Logan said, trying to make Freya feel better and make him the bad guy.

"Sif, stabbed you and yet you are still friends with her?" Freya asked.

"She stabbed me because I was being an arse. I heal and slapping me apparently didn't work."

"I also hit him in the nuts with a steel bat." Sif said, covering Cain's ears with her hands.

Freya burst into laughter "I remember when you did that to Fandral and Thor. That was a good week. Still not sure why you attacked them."

"It's not important Freya. Queen Frigga King Odin do I have permission to spend some alone time with my son. Freya maybe you and Logan should spend time with Laura." Sif suggested, standing up.

Frigga nodded "Sif spend time with your son. Thor go with them and keep them safe. Freya and wild man spend time with Laura."

Part Eight

Freya, Logan and Laura walked out of the throne room towards the garden.

Freya wanted to be somewhere neutral when she got to know her wild man and daughter. For her the garden was a safe place and there was part of her that hoped Laura would also feel safe in the garden. She found her favourite spot and sat down under one of the largest of the oak trees. Her great grandfather had planted the seed in the ground thousands of years ago.

She looked up as Logan leaned against the tree and Laura sat on the swing. It was something that she'd not really been expecting.

Laura slowly started to swing back and forth on the swing. She smiled down at Freya and grinned at Logan. "So, are you really my parents?" She asked, trying to make the swing go faster.

"That is what Sif told us. Though she could have been lying." Freya said, swiping her hand over the grass and watching as the flowers began to bloom.

"How did you do that princess Freya?" Laura asked, jumping off the swing and joining Freya on the ground.

"It's part of my gift child. Maybe you can also control nature. Do you have wild man's healing?"

Laura smiled, "if I couldn't heal, I wouldn't be alive. My claws are metal like the wolverines."

"Not sure that's a good thing little wolf." Logan said, allowing his claws to appear ignoring the pain.

Laura grins, "I like my claws. Even have them in my feet."

Freya try's her best to smile but it's clear even to the six year that it's fake.

Laura frowns before hugging Freya. "You don't have to be upset princess lady. Aunt Sif got us out and then crazy man with hammer put us in a cell. He was wearing a skirt like a girl."

Freya smiles, "the man with the hammer is your uncle."

"How?"

"Well..." Freya began not actually sure how to explain.

"Laura do you remember what your aunt Sif explained about who we are?" Logan asked, keeping his voice calm and kind.

"She said that you're my mummy and daddy." Laura said, looking at him.

"Yes, well the man with the hammer is the brother of the princess. For that reason, he is your uncle. Does that make sense?" Logan asked, looking to Freya to join in the conversation.

"Do I have to like him? Aunt Sif told me that family can be complicated."

"Yeah kid family can be bloody complicated. Family though doesn't have to be linked by blood. You call Sif aunt Sif because she's my family, right?"

Laura nodded, "she said that you saved her and kept the bad man away from her. When I called her aunt Sif... she became very happy. Is Cain my cousin? He's not bad honest just umm wild like you wild man."

"Cain isn't your cousin via your aunt Sif." Freya said, doing her best to sound kind but coming off as strict.

"I... I don't understand."

"You are linked to Cain via the wild man's brother. I believe he is called Victor, a man that I would like to meet."

"He's my half-brother and princes you don't want to meet him. Personally, I hope he's dead or dying a very painful and slow death. Laura don't think of Cain as part victor because that man doesn't have the right to even be thought of as a father. Sif is the mother of Cain and that is how you are linked. Even if Cain wasn't Victors son, I would still think of him as my nephew and I hope you'd see him as family." Logan said, cancelling out everything that Freya had just said.

Freya frowned, "wild man I have the right to meet your family."

"You met my sister and nephew. Victor is nothing to me. I get you hate Sif because your brother used to like her, but Victor is a terrible person and did..." he paused and looked at Laura.

"Oh, I'm aware what he did to Sif and I plan to end his life." Freya said, the anger clear in her voice.

"It's not up to you to end him. Sif is the only one who has that right. Now we are meant to be getting to know our daughter not arguing about some worthless piece of scum." Logan growled, his claws coming out and Laura backing away.

"Wild man! What the hell is wrong with you?" Freya shouted, as she jumped to her feet creating vines to try and wrap around Logan and pin him to the ground.

Logan slashes them, "what is wrong with me? Princess there is no reason for you to meet my family who live on earth. We are not a couple. In all honesty we aren't even friends. We are strangers who spent a week together."

"I... I... how the hell are you so close to Sif. She married your brother. A brother you seem to hate. Sif has always been drawn to dangerous people. My twin is my opposite in every way." Freya said, slowly sitting back down against the tree.

Logan watched Freya before turning to Laura, "I'm sorry that I scared you little wolf. I didn't mean to, but my brother makes me very emotional and not in a good way. If you need to be angry with me that's alright, I scared and upset you. Again, I apologise for that. Discovering you have a child makes you feel a lot of things. Confusion is one of them and Laura I am happy to be your father and that you have a decent mother but I'm not perfect. I'm going to make lots of mistakes. It's true that I'm not human but doesn't stop me making mistakes even your mother who is an alien has made mistakes and will make more. You can call me wolverine or wild man but please don't call me weapon x. I have few memories of my time with that man but not one of them is a memory I want to remember."

"That's alright. I won't call you weapon X as it upsets you. Would it be alright for me to call you dad?" Laura asked, slowly moving towards Logan noticing that his claws had once again gone back into the skin.

Logan smiles, "that would make me very happy but only call me dad if that is what you want."

"I've always wanted parents. Aunt Sif is wonderful but she..." Laura said trying to explain without being cruel to her aunt.

Logan nodded, "it's alright. Sif has done her best but now you have your parents. Sif will continue to be part of your life and so will Cain. At some point I hope that you will come to earth and meet my friends."

"I would still like my question answered wild man. You claim to hate your brother but care about his wife and child." Freya said, her voice becoming incredible strict. Suddenly she turned to Laura "you may spend time on earth with wild man. What do you wish to call me Laura?"

Laura shrugged, "as I told dad I've always wanted parents. Prin... I mean mummy you don't have to be jealous. Aunt Sif isn't my mother and she's never tried to be. I would like to point out I've only known her four weeks. She looked after us and kept us safe so please just thank her."

Freya did her best again to smile, "I will thank her for looking after you. Her reward can be going back to Earth with her son. I assume that is what she wants."

"Instead of guessing princess maybe you should ask her what she wants." Logan suggested. "Little wolf would you mind if your mother and I spent some time alone. I'm sure that your grandmother would like to spend time with you. If that is alright with you?"

Laura starts jumping up and down in excitement. "Do I really have a grandmother? Are you going to do something yuk like kiss?"

"No, your mother is engaged to another." Logan said, trying and failing to hide the large grin on his face.

"I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last man on earth." Freya grumbled, watching as Laura skipped away singing some song about blind mice.

Part Nine

Thor followed Sif to an empty room watching the boy very closely. He didn't feel that the boy could be trusted especially considering who had fathered the boy. Although Sif had not said it out loud, he could tell from the way she skipped over the falling pregnant part of her story that the man was evil. If his father would allow it then he'd go to earth and separate the man's head from his body.

He'd also give the head to Sif as an engagement present. Now that he knew the truth, he was willing to marry her and if he had to even look after her strange son.

Sif sat down on the sofa smiling when Cain joined her and curled up against her. Slowly she began to stroke his back singing to him softly.

"What is it that you are singing and why?" Thor asked, taking a seat in one of the high back chairs.

"It is a song from earth and I'm singing it because it calms him. He's not used to being around so many... well I would say strangers, but he's always been among strangers. It's more that you and your family have shown him kindness." Sif said, in between continuing to stroke her sons back.

"What do you mean? The girl said that they weren't that cruel to her." Thor said, still confused by why Cain should be distressed by having people show him kindness.

"Exactly they were not that cruel to her unless you count the experiments. With Cain it was testing his ability to fight. Thor what do you really want? I am more than capable of keeping myself and Cain safe."

"I don't doubt that you are capable to keep the boy safe. However, I wanted to keep you company. You've been on your own for a very long time and figured you'd enjoy the company." Thor said, attempting to sit down next to Sif only to have the boy growl at him with teeth bared.

Sif laughed. "I'm not on my own Thor, as you can see, I have my son and while I was on earth, I had Logan. It was my son who was forced to spend time on his own."

"Are you sure he is your son?

"Excuse me? You think I wouldn't recognise my own flesh and blood."

"Well you've never known your true parents and the boy doesn't even look like you. Laura is almost the spitting image of Freya and I can see traces of Logan in her. So far I have seen nothing of you in this boy."

Cain looked up snarling at Thor, "I have a name and it's not boy."

Sif pulled Cain closer until the snarling had calmed down. "Thor, I would like you to apologise to my son. If you don't then you can leave."

"Sif, I want to keep you safe and for that I will put up with... Cain. He sighs I'm sorry Cain, but your mother is very important to me and you need to stop snarling. If Sif hopes to stay on Asgard and see her mother and brothers, then you must learn to behave. Do you think you can do that?" Thor asked, generally sounding as though he meant it. Sif really was very important to him and Cain snarling and growling at everyone was not making him trust the boy.

Cain snarls at him.

Sif sighs, "Cain please say something more than a growl. I know you don't understand who Thor is but as a favour to me."

Cain sits up and makes room for Thor to sit on the sofa, "mama trusts you, so I guess you're not too bad."

"He already calls you mama?" Thor asks, turning to Sif.

"Actually, that's the first time. I've only known him and Laura a short time. Wouldn't you rather spend time with Laura. She's your family and Cain and I are nothing to you." Sif said, the last part barely above a whisper.

"We have been best friends since we were tiny. You are one of the few people that I listen to. When you went to earth to, I guess enjoy yourself before being stuck as my wife... I missed my friend. You were so angry when father decided we were to marry and well I never understood. Then when you came back well everything had changed." Thor said, wanting to find out what happened to ruin their friendship.

"Thor you know what happened while I was on earth." Sif said, indicating with her head that while Cain was in the room, she was not going to say the word.

"Yes, I'm aware of what happened on earth. Don't worry I won't use the word. I was asking why you were so angry to have me as a potential husband."

"Thor, you've never been faithful to any woman you've spent more than a night with. If we had married it would have meant a life of knowing I wasn't your only one. I know that we would never be in love with each other, but Thor I would end up being the joke of the court. Most of the women of the court already hate me and becoming your wife would make them hate me even more."

"They don't all hate you Sif. I think they are just jealous."

"Come off if Thor. What exactly do they have to be jealous about? Basically, all of them have been with you in one way or another. Freya has slept with half of their husbands and none of them hate her. Say we got married, would you have remained faithful to me?" Sif asked, and was going to say more when the door opened and Fandral walked in.

Cain looked at Fandral and tilted his to the right. "Are you here to take us back to our room?" He asked, moving closer to Sif and trying to hide behind her.

"No, I... I heard that Sif had been allowed to leave her cell and that she was a mother." Fandral said, slowly stepping into the room while watching Sif for a reaction while almost completely ignoring Thor. This was something he had never done even when trying to get the attention of a beautiful woman.

Thor couldn't understand why one of his best friends was ignoring him for Sif. When they were growing up all Sif and Fandral did was argue. After Sif had started to date the arguments had become worse and Fandral got into fights with anyone who wanted to date Sif. It had never made any kind of sense to him and more importantly Fandral had never ignored him.

Sif smiles at Fandral, "hi Fandral and yes I am out of my cell and yes I am a mother. Would you like to meet my son?" She asked, her focus remaining on Fandral the entire time. Until he spoke, she almost forgot that Thor was even in the room.

"He has your eyes and your growl." Fandral said, as he stepped closer and heard the boy growling.

"Fandral what are you talking about? Sif does not growl, and her eyes are not that colour." Thor said, sounding incredible annoyed with his friend.

"Sif, growls whenever she's angry and she's got hazel eyes and her son has very similar eyes. How did you not notice that they look like each other?" Fandral asked, sitting down on one of the chairs watching as Thor took Sif's hand.

Sif allowed Thor to take her hand but kept watching Fandral while Cain made disgusted faces.

For the next four or so hours Fandral and Thor competed over who knew Sif better. During these hours Sif got to know her son and mostly ignored her two old friends.

Part Ten

Over the next few weeks. Logan and Freya spent a lot of time together talking about their childhoods. Well Freya did most of the talking as Logan wasn't able to remember his childhood. They also spent time with Laura who insisted on calling them mummy and daddy. It didn't take long before they were the talk of the court, but not in a bad way as everyone called them the perfect family.

There was only one thing in the way of them becoming an actual family. That problem was the fact that Freya was to marry Fandral and Logan was to return to Earth and be with his friends.

Sif had also spent several weeks with her son and every other day with either Thor or Fandral.

The two families were very happy, and they were even happier when Odin cancelled the wedding. He didn't let them return to Earth straight away and so a year passed on Asgard and nearly ten passed on earth. After a year and an incident on Earth that involved Loki the two families headed to earth. Thor had wanted to go with them, but his father had told him that it was his job to keep an eye on Loki.

Sif looked at the mansion they had landed on the lawn of, her grip on Cain tightened when he attempted to walk to the door. "Cain, she whispered we need to be careful. I don't recognise this house. Logan, you asked the king to send us to a man named Xavier. Is this his home?"

Logan took in a deep breath; he recognised several smells but there were many that were different. "It's his home but things have changed. I believe we've been gone longer than two years. Chuck I'm sure will still help in any way that he can. He's a good person and a mutant but he's very different from me."

"Daddy, what do you mean that he's different? Don't all mutants have a healing ability? Grandfather said that all mutants are the same." Laura said, looking up at her father with wide eyes. She was holding hands with both of her parents. It was something that they had insisted upon and she'd decided it wasn't worth an argument, even if Cain didn't have to hold his mother's hand.

"Every mutant is different Laura. There will be others who have a healing ability and maybe something else. With me it was bone claws until I was enhanced, just like you. For others though it's being able to control the weather and the ability to fly. Some though only have one mutation." Logan said, trying to explain. He only knew the basics of mutants and how many one mutant could be born with.

"Did I get my healing from you or mummy?" Laura asked, turning from her father to look at her mother.

"You would have gotten the healing and the claws from your father. My ability is to do with nature, and it used to be seeing if people were a match." Freya said, doing her best to sound like a princess and not sound terrified. She wasn't sure why she was feeling nervous as the people who had taken her had to be long dead and this mansion looked lived in.

"So, if you give me a brother or sister, they would have the exact same gift as me?" Laura asked.

"Yes." Freya said.

While Logan said "no."

Sif smiles, "Laura, may I ask why you want siblings? I have many older brothers and I love them, but they can be a pain. Freya is in a way luckier than me because her brothers are younger."

"Does that mean she gets to boss them around?" Laura asked, sounding very excited.

"You need to ask your mother that. My brothers didn't boss me around, but they did have lots of handsome friends. That though is something not useful until you are much older. For now, why you don't enjoy spending time with your parents. Also, you've got Cain. I know he's your cousin rather than a brother, but you could think of it as a trial run." Sif said, smiling at Laura.

"Cain refuses to listen to me. I am older than him, right? So that means he has to listen to me." Laura said, while grinning at Cain.

"I don't have to listen to you. Mama never listens to the princess and Logan doesn't listen to anyone." Cain said, his focus on the front door of the mansion.

The door of the mansion opened and a woman with red hair stepped outside. Her eyes seemed to focus on Logan before her lips turned from a smile into a snarl. "Logan, I see you've finally returned and with children. Will your children be enrolling in my school?" She asked, walking towards him.

"Only Laura is mine. Cain is my nephew and I've been gone two years. Chuck was aware I would be gone for a while. This is his school not yours." Logan said, as he pulled Laura behind him and put an arm around Cain who was starting to snarl.

"Logan you've been gone for ten years and I'm married, and the school belongs to me. Charles hasn't owned the school for seven years. He disappeared about eight years ago and we still haven't found him. Are you going to introduce me to your wives?" She asked, coming to a halt at the bottom of the steps.

"Ten years?" Logan asked looking between Sif and Freya to tell her that she was wrong. It just couldn't be possible; the king had promised that he would be gone for no more than two earth years. After discovering he had a daughter thing had changed and he didn't blame Laura or even the princess for time going by. He had wanted and needed to have time to get to know his little wolf and by default that meant getting to know the princess as well. He'd made sure not to get too close to the princess even though she was now no longer engaged he still felt that he a wild man would never be good enough for her.

"Yes, Logan you've been gone for ten years and it seems in that time you've had two wives and two children. Though I feel like I know the grumpier one."

"Logan who is this woman and why does she think I'm grumpy. Once you've explained that I would like to know how she knows me because I've never met her." Freya said, crossing her arms over her chest and stomping her foot.

"That would be Jean and she is calling me the grumpy one not you. If she even slightly recognises you it will be because she's been in Logan's head. That would be one of her many tricks to get into a man's bed." Sif said, glaring at Jean and then rolling her eyes when she noticed that Fandral was staring at Jean with a stupid look on his face.

"Hello Sif, did you finally give in and marry Logan?" Jean asked, a grin on her face.

"Logan as I keep telling everyone is like a brother to me. I will never see him as anything but a brother. Freya is also not married to Logan they've only known each other for on Asgardian year." Sif said, doing her best to explain without giving too much away.

"I'm Fandral by the way and not engaged to Sif or Freya. May I ask who you are as Sif hasn't told us anything of value." Fandral said with a grin.

"Dr Jean Grey the headmistress and owner of the school. I'm also a married woman and a mother. Why don't we all go inside and talk?" Jean said leading them all into the house.

Part Eleven

Jean lead the way into the house and then into one of the empty classrooms. "Normally I would take you into my office, but I have a student in there. She does not handle meeting strangers very well. It's very nice that you are back Logan but I'm not going to risk upsetting a student." She said, as she sat down behind the desk at the front of the classroom and indicated for her guests to sit at the desks.

"You seem to think the student will react more to me than anyone else?" Logan muttered, leaning against one of the desks smiling that Laura took a seat at a desk.

"You left a child on their own. My teachers never left me on my own. Why exactly would you leave a child on their own?" Freya asked, the anger clear in her voice. The moment she had noticed Jean she hadn't liked her and wanted her gone.

"Teachers didn't leave you alone because you hated lessons. If they didn't watch, you then you were always sneaking off to find a boy." Sif mumbled, under her breath though it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Considering she's the daughter of magneto. Her father told her many stories about you, and none made you seem like a decent person. She also inherited her father's gift and is incredible powerful despite her age. I don't want her hurting you because you scare her. I didn't leave her on her own princess. Marie one of the older students is sitting with her." Jean explained, a smile gracing her lips.

"Magneto had more children. Marie is still here then even though Chuck has left. I'm glad she's safe and I hope happy." Logan said, ignoring the weird look that Freya was giving him and the smile on Sif's lips.

"Yes, he could have many more than the three Charles was aware of. Don't mention her siblings to her as it's not a good topic. I will explain to you later why it's a topic to avoid. I'm sure Marie would be happy to see you once we've spoken." Jean said, the smile never leaving her lips.

"Who is magneto and who is Marie?" Freya asked, not enjoying the fact that Logan and this woman were ignoring her. For a full Asgardian year, she had Logan almost completely to herself. It had been wonderful to have his attention almost always on just her. She had loved getting to know her daughter, but it had still been weird to even think of herself as a mother. The more she looked at this Jean women the more nervous she became. There was something off about the woman and the way she spoke to Logan like they were old lovers annoyed her more than she could put into words.

"Marie is a girl I rescued many years ago and she became a student. She has grown up since I've been away. It will be nice to catch up with her and she'd be very nice to Laura. As for magneto he used to work here and is a close friend of Chuck." Logan said, as always not going into a lot of detail. To him it was not actually lying it was simply not saying everything that he knew.

"How is it that you've never mentioned this child? We have a child together and that means sharing things. I'm betting that you've told Sif all about this girl and magneto." Freya said, glaring at Logan as though he'd cheated on her.

"You've never asked princess and yes we have a child, but we are not a couple. Sif is aware of Marie because she has spent time with her. As for magneto I would assume that most of the world is aware of him. He's not always a man who makes the right choices in life. I'm sure his daughter is much nicer than him."

"Also, you two aren't even together. So, Jean why don't you tell us everything that we have missed over ten years." Sif asked, trying to change the subject and move on from whatever was making Freya act like a jealous girlfriend.

"Well he isn't with Jean either." Freya shot back.

"No, he isn't with her anymore. They just had one night together and I'm sure it was very forgettable." Sif responded.

"Actually, we had a week together and then he left. Didn't leave a note or any type of explanation. All Charles would tell me was that the king of Asgard wanted Logan to be the personal guard of his daughter." Jean said, a glare gracing her face as she turned to look at Logan.

"I didn't exactly get a chance to say goodbye to anyone. Thor and his friends are not brilliant at asking for things nicely. I'm sorry that I was unable to say goodbye but you and I both know that I'm not somebody who stays around. I helped Chuck because he's an old friend and shield asked me to keep tabs on the x-men." Logan said, he was going to say a lot more, but Freya and Jean interrupted him.

"You were spying on us?" Jean asked, her glare intensifying and if you looked closely you could see a fire coming to life in her eyes. Something that ten years ago had not been possible.

"Who is the X-men? Who is shield? When the hell did you date this woman?" Freya demanded, forgetting for a moment that her daughter was in the room.

"Shield is the organisation that I worked for. They are mostly decent people and it's their job to keep earth safe from all kinds of threats. No Jean I was not spying on you or the others. Chuck knew that Fury had sent me, and Fury is the only one I've met who is willing to give mutants a chance. Fury asked me to keep an eye on the X-men and give him a heads up if there was any trouble. Magneto was a wanted criminal who lived here, and I never said a word." Logan said, not explaining anything about the X-men. He didn't feel that Freya needed to know and that it was also not his secret to tell. It appears it was up to Jean if she wished to spill secrets.

"You still haven't explained to me who shield is. You also haven't explained why you worked for them. Did Sif also work for them?" Freya asked, turning to Fandral "why don't you take the children for a walk around the school. I'm sure miss Jean will not mind. The adults need to speak and I'm not sure the children should be here for the conversation."

Fandral stood up and held out his hand for Laura to take. "Why don't we go exploring? I'm sure that there are plenty of new things to learn."

Laura looked at Fandral, "Are you not going to take Cain as well? Mother asked you to take both of us out of the room. Don't you have to obey her because she's like a princess and you're not."

"Sif didn't ask me to take her son out of the room. If she does, then Cain is welcome to join us. It's true your mother is a princess and I'm in no way royal. However, your mother is not in charge when it comes to Cain. Come on I'm sure Cain will follow us if his mother gives him permission." Fandral explained, looking to Logan to check he had his permission as well.

"Laura please go with Fandral. Don't go into any of the classrooms. It is not fair to interrupt their education. Maybe go into the kitchen rather than explore without a guide." Logan said, smiling at the grin on his daughter's face.

"I think the kitchen would be a good idea." Fandral agreed holding out his hand for Laura who eagerly took the hand.

Sif turned to Cain, "would you like to go with Fandral and Laura or stay here? I won't ask you to leave if you'd rather stay. It is completely up to you Cain."

Cain looked at his mother and then at Fandral. He could tell that his mother and this man had a connection, but he still couldn't figure out exactly what the connection was. They seemed to like each other which made sense as they had once been friends. What made no sense to the seven-year-old was the way that Fandral would look at his mother. "Do you trust him?" Cain asked, looking at Fandral as he spoke.

"Yes, I trust him to look after you. Does that mean that you'd like to go with him?" Sif asked, as always incredible patient with her young son.

"If that's alright mama. I think the princess is going to start lecturing uncle Logan." Cain said, standing up and following Fandral and Laura. When Fandral held out his hand though Cain simply ignored it.

Fandral sighed but didn't voice his hurt out loud. He knew the boy was still not brilliant at anyone but his mother touching him. If he said something, then it would only lead to Sif becoming angry with him. That was something he didn't want to risk especially as she had only just started to trust him.

The three of them left the room and headed off in the direction of the kitchen.

Jean waited until Fandral and the children had left the room before deciding to speak. "Just so we are clear I am Dr Grey, though one day I might use my married name. The kitchen is fully stocked and once the school day is finished, I will have Marie or Kitty show everyone around."

"You got married?" Logan asked.

"How are you a doctor? I thought women were unable to have a medical degree." Freya asked, the confusion clear in her voice when she looked at Jean.

"I worked incredible hard and earned my medical degree. Women have been able to become doctors for a long time. Yes, Logan I got married. In fact, I'm currently living with my second husband and would love to forget my first marriage. Well most of it anyway, my son I don't regret, most of the time he's a well behaved little. Sometimes though he is far too much like his arse of a father." Jean said, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Two husbands? Did your first husband die? Where is your son? How old is your son? Who was your first husband?" Freya asked, and was going to ask several more but Logan grabs her hand.

"Princess, I think that's enough with the questions. You don't know Jean and who she has married doesn't really matter. I've been out of her life for ten bloody years and even if I hadn't been, I wouldn't still be with her. I'm not someone who sticks around and when I knew Jean, she wasn't someone who wanted to get married and have children. From what I've been told about you princess you are not looking to settle down with a husband either." Logan said, starting off calm and ending up almost sounding as if his feelings had been hurt.

"I have a child. Granted I didn't give birth to her, but she is as much mine as she's yours. Sif has told me several time that you're not really someone who is looking to start your own family. She did though say that..." Freya trailed off, not wanting to have the conversation in front of Jean.

"I'm sure Sif told you many things about Logan and nothing about me. She always did hate me for getting him to take my side in an argument. It was probably because she wasn't willing to sleep with him to get her way. So, Logan why don't you tell me who the princess actually is and why another member of the Asgardian royal family has come to earth?" Jean asked, deciding to find out why they were here. At the same time, she wasn't telling them anything about what had happened in the last ten years. If Logan wanted to know then she'd tell him, and he could tell his women if he chose to. That would be his decision to make.

"This is princess Freya of Asgard and the older sister of Thor. She's here to spend time with her daughter and learn a bit more about earth. Her parents have given her permission to stay for two months. After that she is to return to Asgard with our daughter Laura. Due to us not being a couple, her parents have decided we each deserve alone time with Laura.

"So, you have a child together and yet you're not dating? That's interesting. Though I get why her parents wouldn't want you near her. If I had a daughter, I would ban you from going near her. Marie thankfully is dating someone and completely over her crush of you." Jean said, with a smirk at Logan while ignoring Freya.

"My parents have nothing to do with why we are not dating as you put it. I do though wear one of his favourite jackets. On Asgard that would make us engaged though he'd still have to ask me. We spent an entire year getting to know each other though I did most of the talking. He won't tell me anything about his half-brother Victor. What do you know about Victor?" Freya asked, cutting Logan off before he could say anything. As she spoke, she pulled the jacketed tighter around herself. It had become very rare for her to take the jacket off.

"Victor... I know a lot about him and his troubled relationship with Logan. While Logan does not remember most of his life due to having the metal claws. Victor remembers all of it. Well he might not remember all that happened during Logan becoming enhanced as he was not there for all of it. I'm sure he'd be willing to answer any questions that Logan might have for him." Jean said, turning to look directly at Freya and seemed to notice the jacket for the first time.

"I'm the one with the questions not Logan." Freya growled, surprising herself that she'd growl at this woman.

"No, I figured that out princess of Asgard. However, it is Logan's life and not yours. As you are not his lover or wife it's up to Logan to share. There are things about Logan's life I'm sure he doesn't want to share, just as I'm sure that you have secrets you've kept from him. My first husband barely knew me at all, it's my second husband that I share things with. I don't though tell him everything and he doesn't tell me everything either." Jean explained with a shrug.

Sif rolled her eyes and whispered to Logan, "I think they've forgotten you are even here. For once I'm actually feeling sorry for your big brother."

"Why would that be Sif?" Logan asked, a small amount of humour still clear in his voice though the way he was sitting told another story.

"Well your new love is meeting your ex love. As a man that's something you really should worry about. Girls tell each other everything and yeah Freya and Jean hate each other but it won't stop them talking. After all we girl tell each other every little detail about our men." Sif said, a large grin on her face as Logan growled.

"I don't have anything to be worried about. My ex's have never complained about anything. Maybe you should be worried about Thor and Fandral talking. Men tell each other things as well." Logan said, trying to change the subject.

"I've never slept with Thor or Fandral. Also, they don't share things like that, and I know this because I've been their friend for a long time. Any relationship with a girl that they have shared has only lasted one night. Neither of them shares things because they might not really care about the girl, but they are mostly decent and know that the girl can do far more damage to their reputation that they can do to theirs." Sif said, her smirk never fading.

"They both want to sleep with you Sif. That's obvious to anyone who pays attention." Logan said, and he wanted to say more but was interrupted by Jean and Freya.

Jean coughed to get his attention.

Freya turned to Sif, "why are you lying to Logan? You've slept with both Fandral and Thor."

"I have shared a bed with both but the only thing we did was sleep. We both know that Thor has a thing for the ladies and enjoys their company, however he would never force a woman to sleep with him even if she had lost morals. I shared a bed with Thor the night my father died and all he did was hold me as I cried." Sif said, admitting something she had never told anyone.

"Thor told me you and him." Freya said, not wanting to use the word sex as she was talking about her brother and her almost friend.

"Thor has a reputation and it was better for people to think that then know the truth." Sif said, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So, you are saying my brother lied about the two of you being together. I don't understand Sif; my brother trusts you and more than that he cares about you and he respects you. Why would he lie about how close the two of you were just for his reputation? I know he has this image to uphold about being a man whore, but I thought you'd be the exception to all of his lies." Freya said, her voice slightly breaking from the thought that Thor had lied to her. They were not incredible close, but they had always shared things when it came to who they were dating.

"I don't think he lied Freya; he just didn't correct you when you assumed that we had slept together." Sif said, not willing to say anymore on the subject.

Freya sighed but didn't ask more questions deciding that they could wait a few hours.

Logan turned to Jean, "maybe we should go for a walk? I think the princess and Sif need to have a conversation. You also don't seem willing to share much with them, but I need to know what has happened in the ten years that I've been gone."

"Logan you are not going anywhere alone with this woman." Freya shouted, jumping to her feet and glaring at Jean.

"Relax princess of Asgard I'm a married woman and I don't plan to sleep with Logan. I love my husband and I'm nearly six months pregnant." Jean said, calmly getting to her feet and heading towards the door.

"Princess you and Sif need to talk so talk. Also, since we are no longer on Asgard you are not allowed to boss me around. Now I'm going to talk to Jean I suggest you talk with Sif but if you'd rather you are free to sulk like our seven-year-old daughter." Logan said, as he followed Jean out of the room.

Part Twelve

In the kitchen Fandral was sitting with Cain and Laura watching as they ate the sandwiches, he'd made for them. Most of what was in the kitchen was strange and he didn't want to even attempt to press any buttons.

While he was watching them eat a blue fuzzy beast entered the room and Fandral first instinct was to defend. He pulled out a sword and held it up to the beast's neck while making sure to stand in front of the children.

"Would you mind removing the sword please sir? We are a school and I would rather the children not see anything violent. My name is Hank McCoy and you would be?" The beast said, smiling at Cain and Laura who were still busy eating.

"Sorry." Fandral muttered as he lowered the sword. "Logan said that mutants were all different, but I wasn't expecting"

"Someone with blue fur. It's alright. Several parents have believed me to be dangerous. Are your children going to be coming to Dr Greys school for mutants?" Hank asked, smiling at Laura who smiled back.

"They are not my children. It's complicated. Laura is the daughter of Logan and princess Freya of Asgard. I believe they are having a conversation with Dr Grey now."

"Does the boy then belong to you?"

"No, he's the son of my best friend. I'm sorry about the sword I promised to keep them safe. I'm Fandral by the way. I hope you don't mind that I made sandwiches for the kids. They were becoming hungry." Fandral tried to explain.

"It's alright I understand. As for the food trust me we have plenty of older students who make their own food. Would they like something more than a sandwich? I can cook them something if you'd like." Hand asked, smiling at Fandral.

"That would be very nice. I'm not used to kitchens. At least not the ones on midguard." Fandral sighed, "I'm not sure that I am making much sense."

Hank laughed, "don't worry I am not offended. Would you like a tea or coffee? In the fridge we have apple, orange and pineapple juice. The children are welcome to a glass and you can have a juice if you'd rather."

"Thank you. You are very kind." Fandral said, watching as Hank began to make food and put the kettle on for tea.

The two of them were soon talking about earth and Asgard.

In the private study of dry Jean Grey, Marie the little girl who had been rescued now a young lady watched over Lana. She had been given the task mostly because Kitty was teaching a class and Bobby and John were hopeless at saying no to Lana. There was part of her that felt sorry for the girl especially as all the other pupils except for Adam avoided the girl and all because of her father. As she watched Lana, she realised the younger girl was not writing the essay she had been set by Dr Grey.

"Lana why are you not doing the work you've been given. I understand that you are not really a fan of Dr Grey. She can be a real bitch when in a mood. However, professor Xavier gave you a chance by letting you come here." Marie said, not willing to pretend to care about Jean. She did not want the older woman harmed but she wasn't going to fake a friendship.

"My father was best friends with Xavier. It was a strange friendship. However, father must have liked him enough not to kill him even when they argued." Lana answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I believe your step-mother says that they had a bromance. It's like Bobby and John they have a friendship that makes no sense to anyone else. If you are struggling, I'm allowed to help you. The essay you are writing is not for an exam and the other pupils will be getting help."

"Raven enjoys using modern words. She's my stepmother but father has no clue who my mother might have been. Whoever she was died when I was only a few hours old and somehow father learnt about me. Did you know he checked to see if I was his daughter before taking me out of the orphanage?"

"No, I wasn't aware of that Lana but I'm only eleven years older than you. When you were born, I was eleven and just a pupil here."

"Aren't you still a pupil here? It's just that now you are a member of the X-Men and soon your being trained by shield." Lana said, a grin on her face even as she kept her eyes on the paper on her desk.

"I graduate in a few weeks and with the lack of teachers, the older pupils are helping out. How exactly do you know about the X-Men? None of the students under the age of sixteen are meant to be aware of them. You are only seven and spend most of your time in detention. None of those who enjoy to gossip tend to spend time with you." Marie said, as she climbed off the table and moved towards the young girl.

"No one comes near the daughter of a monster. Everyone is afraid of me and all because they find my father scary. Being ignored by everyone even staff makes me basically invisible and so I hear things."

"I'm not afraid of you Lana. Your father does not always do the right thing when it comes to non-mutants, but it doesn't make him a monster. Lots of people felt that wolverine was an animal but he's the reason that I'm alive. Come on tell me how you really found out and I promise that I won't tell Jean. If you want, you can even have a game of chess with Adam."

"Are you trying to bribe me?"

"Would playing chess with Adam be seen as a bribe?"

"Dr Grey says I'm not to taint Adam with my evilness. She says that Adam needs to have better friends. I'm basically banned from spending any time with him despite the fact she's not his guardian or mine."

"Lana did she actually use the word evil?" Marie asked, the concern clear in the tone of her voice.

"Does it matter? She's not in charge of me and can't tell me how to act or feel. When I turn sixteen, I'm sure father will come and get me."

"Lana you need to tell me what Jean said to you."

"That the professor made a mistake by allowing me to become a member of his school. It doesn't bother me; I'm used to people hating me because my father is a criminal."

"No one made a mistake by letting you come to this school. This school is about giving mutant children a chance to learn about their gift. It doesn't matter who your parents happen to be. After all Raven is my mother in a weird way and no one hates me or Kurt."

Lana looks up at Marie and wipes away the tears that are starting to form. "Adam told me about the X-Men. Seems his father told him all about them."

"That makes sense for the professor to tell Adam. Why though did he tell you? If you've been banned from speaking and spending time with him. When exactly did you have the time to chat?"

"I'm his best friend and probably his only friend. No one wants to be friends with the child of the teacher even though that bitch isn't his mother. She only got the school because wolverine is dead or something." Lana answered, ignoring the bit about when they had time to chat.

"Please Lana tell me. Also, Logan isn't dead he had to help the royal family on Asgard. The daughter is always getting herself into trouble and Logan is incredible hard to kill."

"So, he didn't leave because of Jean and the fact that he got her pregnant."

"No. Logan might have abandoned the bitch who thinks she's better than everyone but if she was carrying his child. He never said it out loud, but I really think he wanted children."

"Well now he's got two children."

"Excuse me? Logan is on Asgard. How would you know if he had children or not?"

"Why do you think I was made to work in the wonder bitches' room?"

"Because last night you were caught sneaking out."

"Well yes that is one of the reasons. The other is I saw new people appear and I heard bitch called one of the men Logan. Marie, I think he's back and there were two children with him and two women. Maybe on Asgard you are allowed more than one wife and even a husband" Lana said, a grin on her face.

"Are you saying that Logan is back and married with two children along with two wives and a husband."

"That's what it looked like. I didn't hear anymore after that as her friend Frost dragged me here. I'm sure Logan will come and see you Marie as his friend. Right now, he's with Jean and his wives are in one of the empty classrooms."

"Thank you for tell me Lana. I think it's time that you finished off your work. Tonight, I will give you some ice cream." Marie said with a smile as she moved back to the desk. She was not going to risk Jean walking in and getting pissing. Tonight, at dinner she planned to speak to Logan and find out exactly where he had been and why he had been gone for ten long years.

Logan followed Jean out into the back garden of the school. He assumed they would stop at a bench, but Jean continued walking until they came upon a small cottage. She opened the door and walked in and after a moment of hesitation he followed. "Why exactly did you bring me to a cottage? If you want to talk, there are plenty of benches outside. Why exactly did we need to come inside? I'm sure your husband, whoever the ins would not approve of you bringing an ex-lover into a cottage."

"Actually, Logan this is my home. The house belongs to Charles's son and when he's old enough I will hand him back the school. Right now, he's too young and I'm his legal guardian though he refuses to stay in the cottage." Jean said, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Chuck has a son. You moved into a cottage over one of the larger houses on the estate. Who exactly did you marry?" Logan asked, leaning against the wall rather than sitting down.

"Yes, Charles has a son. He's not a very well-behaved young man but then I've been told that Charles used to be rather wild. My husband and I moved into the cottage as it give us more privacy than a larger house. It has three bedrooms a kitchen, living room, study and dining area. As far as my husband and I are concerned it is the perfect home to start a family. When my son from my first marriage visits, he has his own room. Though for some reason he prefers living in the city with his arse of a father." Jean said, the smile never leaving her face, whenever she mentioned her second husband.

"We can discus that you are a mother and expecting another in a minute. First, I need you to answer my question. Who is your second husband?"

"My first husband was dry Stephan Strange. One of the best surgeons in the world and a reasonable decent lover. As a husband though he's simply an arse. I feel sorry for his latest bimbo. They never last and when he's got a bimbo, he ignores our son!"

"Jean!"

She grinned, "You almost sound jealous. I got over you a long time ago. My husband Victor is a good man and he's willing to fight for the mutant cause. I'm not saying that shield is bad because they aren't, and the X-Men work with them. In a few weeks Marie, Kitty, John and Bobby will be going to a shield training facility. Before you start growling and saying that this can't happen, I would like to remind you that this is my school. Marie and the others are not children, and all agreed to go to the shield training facility."

"When you say that you married a man named Victor, do you mean to tell me that you married sabretooth?"

"Yes, I married your half-brother. He's a decent man and he loves me just as much as I love him. In about six months he's going to be a father and he's overjoyed."

"Are you insane? Victor is more animal than human, and he will tire of you and any children you have with him. I strongly suggest you get as far away from him as you possibly can and don't let him near the child you already have." Logan pleaded, moving from the wall to the table and taking her hand in his. He no longer wanted Jean the way he once had but he didn't want to see her hurt in anyway.

All around them windows began to shake and then smash as Jeans eyes turned black and then red as though on fire. "Do not disrespect my husband! You left earth for some tart ten years ago and Victor has kept this school safe. You've no right to tell me what to do or question my choice in marriage. Either apologise or get the hell off my property!"

"Jean, I know Victor and he's a monster. I didn't have a choice in leaving earth. Chuck decided to say that yes, I would go to Asgard and no one asked me. On Asgard only a year has passed, and I was only meant to be gone for two years. Freya isn't a tart she's a princess and I'm not seeing her. There is no point Jean, I'm a nothing and she's a princess. Are you willing to tell me about what has been going on, while I've been away?" Logan asked, keeping his voice calm despite a feeling of dread creeping into his bones. He'd known Jean a long time and while he knew she as powerful he had never had cause to be afraid of her.

"You are not going to apologise, are you?" Jean asked, watching as Logan backed away but instead of running joined her at the table.

"Have you ever known me to say sorry?"

"No, you're a stubborn arse like my first husband. He has never apologised to me even though it's because of him that our marriage dissolved. Though saying it dissolved is putting it very politely."

"Well I am sorry that your first marriage ended badly. You mentioned that he was a doctor like yourself." Logan said, trying his best to keep her calm.

"Yes, he's a doctor but he is a surgeon while I'm more of a general doctor. Being a doctor for this school you need a lot of different skills when it comes to medicine. For the last five years or so I've been trying to find a shrink."

"Why are you looking for a shrink? Also, this is a school that used to be run by Charles Xavier, shouldn't people be lining up in the street to get a job here?"

"Mutants have been exposed and hardly anyone wants to work here. It's why the older students help when they can. The last ten years Logan have not exactly been a piece of cake." Jean said, her voice raising from frustration and fear.

"Please explain Jean. I've missed a lot and turns out I really should have tried harder to get back."

"Alright I will do my best to get you up to date of all you've missed." Jean said, standing up and putting the kettle on mostly for herself. It was one of the few things she felt would help calm her and drinking alcohol was not an option while pregnant and at such an early hour. She glanced over at Logan "Would you like a beer or something? I can make you coffee if you'd like?"

"A coffee would be lovely Jean, but I can make it myself. If it will help, I can also pour the tea, while you tell me what I have missed over the last ten years." Logan said, his voice becoming kinder with each word that he spoke.

"A few weeks after you left Eric was away with Raven on mission. Or it's possible they were having time away from Charles. I never asked and honestly, I really didn't want to know. So anyway, Eric and Raven were away, and Eric has left his twins here with Charles."

"I remember them. Pietro and Wanda, right? They were what about four last time I saw them."

"Yes, those two. Both incredible powerful despite their age and advanced thanks to Eric. May I finish the story please?"

"Sure, and sorry." Logan said, handing Jean her cup of tea while he sipped his coffee.

"Anyway, Emma was looking after the twins. I was teaching Marie and several others at the time. While Emma was in the garden watching the twins, army men broken into the grounds. We still don't know who they were working for. Emma picked up the twins and ran into the house which we put on lock down." Jean paused to catch her breath. "We followed all the rules of what to do if the school is attacked, what we didn't expect was for the men to set the school on fire. Getting the children down into the basement just wasn't possible with a fire. We were forced to take everyone outside. Logan it was horrible and bloody. They attacked and we were forced to fight back, during the battle the twins were taken."

"Did anyone go after the bastards? Who the hell takes four-year-old children?"

"Eric has a lot of enemies and yes people went after them. I don't think he's ever given up hope of finding them alive. Charles continued to look for them up until he went missing. I still have people listening out for information on them but Logan they've been gone ten years."

"So, you believe that they are dead?"

"Whoever took them, I highly doubt they kept them alive. Even if they were not meant to die, if they put them through experiments. What are the chances that they would have been able to survive? Eric now only communicates any progress through his seven-year-old daughter. Sometimes Raven will come to the school but that is mostly to see Marie or Kurt."

"Why would Raven come to visit Kurt and Marie?"

"Kurt is her son and Marie is potentially her daughter. Again, I don't know all the details as Raven doesn't like or trust me. She did used to trust Emma but then she discovered that Emma was working for me." Jean explains, smiling at Logan.

"Emma is working with you. I thought she hated you."

"She works at the school and we decided fighting over you was stupid. Especially as you used to sleep with Emma's sister and we only slept with each other twice. Stephan is an arse, but he was good in the sack. You on the other hand. Anyway, what else do you need to know?"

"Please just tell me as much as you'd like to tell me. Maybe explain Eric's other child the one you left in your office with Marie. I'm curious as to why the child would hate me." Logan asked, his voice calm and kind.

"First the girl is named Lana and her reasons for fearing you should be rather obvious."

"Her father has never feared me in anyway. Any time I pissed him off, he would simply throw me around. It's a miracle he didn't kill me after I flirted with Raven. To be fair she started it and I was just board."

"You slept with Raven because you were board. I'm sure that will make Kurt feel better upon hearing that."

"No need to be sarcastic. Also, I never slept with her Jean I just flirted. Even I have some morals. Come on explain why the daughter of magneto would be afraid of me?"

"Well to start with she's seven and has only been here a few months. Before that she lived with Eric and he told stories of the wolverine monster. Whoever Eric hates his darling daughter copies. Lana might be seven, but she's got his powers and her older sisters temper. I think it would be best if you stayed away."

Logan sighed; it was clear Jean wasn't planning to give her any more information. At least not for a while. He could understand that the last ten years had clearly not been brilliant. Instead of leaving he sipped at his coffee and asked her general questions avoiding the subject of his brother.

Princess Freya and Sif were still in the empty classroom. Neither woman had said a word since Logan had left with Jean almost five minutes ago. While the princess glared and mumbled to herself Sif seemed to be smiling at a private joke.

"What the hell do you find so bloody amusing? Logan has gone off alone with an ex-lover. That woman is up to something and he's too busy thinking with his dick to notice?!" Freya shouted, at Sif when the other lady laughed.

"Logan is a grownup and has been around plenty of ex-lovers. Jean is always up to something but as she pointed out she's married and expecting a child. Even she wouldn't be foolish enough to cheat on whoever was desperate enough to marry her. Also, he's been on Asgard for two years, do you honestly believe he hasn't had any women warming his bed in that time?" Sif asked, not once looking at Freya as she spoke.

"Excuse me. Logan has been alone for the last two years, regarding women sharing his bed. I would know if the father of my child was enjoying himself. As for Jean I don't like him being alone with her and if he was my husband, he would obey me."

"No, you wouldn't Freya because you don't spend every hour with him. Logan is the father of Laura, but he isn't your lover or soon to be husband. He doesn't have to obey you and never will. Freya you are not in charge of Logan because he isn't from Asgard."

"My gift lets me know when couples have got together. I can sense even when it comes to couples on earth. So, if Logan has been enjoying himself, I would be able to tell." Freya argues, certain that Sif was lying to her.

"Your gift of tell when someone is in love hasn't worked for years."

"It works I just haven't used it for a while. That bitch wants Logan."

"That bitch has already slept with Logan several times. I don't like her either Freya, but she's married and pregnant. Ten years can change someone, and you forget she's also a mother. Just admit that you are jealous that Logan is paying attention to Jean."

"I don't get jealous Sif. No man has ever turned me down. I am Freya of Asgard and all males love and want to bed me."

"Yes, and all women hate you for bedding their husbands or sons. I realise that you have a way of enchanting men into doing whatever you want. Not every man though is going to drop everything for you."

"Women love me as well."

"No, they really don't. Plenty of men have not fallen for your charm. Just admit that you are jealous."

Freya growled, "Logan is meant to be with me. I can't explain why Sif, but he does. It's just like you belong with Fandral. We are going to talk about why you didn't sleep with him."

Sif stands up, "no Freya we are not going to talk. We might not be enemies anymore, but we are not friends."

Freya was about to say something when the door opened, and they were called to eat lunch.


End file.
